AAHHHH Oh God It's You An Unwanted Love Story
by takatomoka
Summary: Kayla and Kate have been thrown into the world of bleach with Azien as their captor, and seem to have caught the unwanted attention of none other then Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai. Will their attepmts turn the girls cold or fall into their arms.
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTER INFORMATION

Kayla

Hair: Black, long

Eye: Light blue

Skin: Pale

Demon: Cat, Wolf, Rabbit, Dove, Succubus, Water nymph, Damphire (Half Vampire),Ect

Mage, healer, Siren song

Background: Used to work for the Galaxy Police to endure such danger for the fun of it. Felt as if she were too weak in certain situations so to add onto her cat like-ness she started to experiment and add other types of blood to herself. Other than the half vampire a friend had bit her to give her such experience.

Weakness: She cannot control the demons, they try to overpower so she wears a collar with a large enchanted bell that subdues the demons within. Which weakens her abilities. If collar is taken off she will attack first who has taken it off then all that breathes around her. Cannot control what she does at that point and does not remember much after words.

Clothing: Usually in Corset tops and skirts. Knee high boots and some kind of stockings. Mostly Dark colors. Cat tail and ears are visible, ears and tail black like hair color with light brown tips on ears and tail.

Kate

Hair: Brown, shoulder length

Eye: green

Skin: pale but when put with Kayla she looks tanned

Demons: werewolf . . .

Back ground: she's pretty much a normal teenager except she loves dogs and has doggish qualities. She lived all her life in the country. She was born as a werewolf. She's rather smart and her brain has gotten her out of some rather sticky situations but she's still rather naïve. Kayla's emergency blood supply. There's also the off chance of losing control but Kayla's always there to "slap her back in place".

Weakness: Full Moon, silver bullets

Clothing: she usually wears pants and a halter top or her country get up. Ears and tail are white

* * *

Kayla: . . . *starts chasing a butterfly*

Kate: This is just a little back ground information for your benefit :3

Kayla: *still chasing butterfly*

Kate: Well shes not much help *sighs* anyway with out this you guys will be lost so read please.

Kayla: where the hell did that butterfly go?!


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla and Kate are having a sleepover and are finally settling down to go to bed. *3:00a.m.*

Kayla: You know what Aizen is gonna walk right through that window and get you.

***loud crash***

Kayla: . . . Did I just summon him?!

Kate: AAAAHHHHHHHH what the AAAHHHHH Kayla!!!!

Kayla: I DIDN'T DO IT! NOT THIS TIME!!

Aizen: Howdy y'all!!

Kayla: Wait did he just say howdy y'all?

Aizen: Gin, Tousen capture them.

Kate: Wait! What!!!

Kayla: It's Gin *Wraps arms around Gin*

Gin: Well that was easy.

Kate: AAAAHHHHH what the hell are you doing?!! Put me down!! *kicks and punches*

Aizen: Good let's go.

**A hole rips in the sky**

Kayla: oh shit. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Kate: no shit Sherlock. *still thrashing*

**~Hueco Mundo~**

Aizen: Now I will explain the reasoning for your capture. I intend to use your abilities to aid me in the invasion of the soul society.

Kate: Wait hold on. And how do you suppose that you will get us to help you. Because I will not help you of my own free will.

Kayla: *staring at Gin* :3

Aizen: That is fine by me. I will just send hollows after your loved ones. And dispose of them.

Kate: You you *grits teeth*

Kayla: ooooooohhh

Aizen: Are you paying close attention?

Kate: *low growl*

Kayla: huh what sorry I was looking at fox boy.

Gin: *smile slowly falters* fox boy?

Kayla: what are we talking about now?

Aizen: *Explains their situation*

Kayla: But but I don't have any powers.

Aizen: You have a young female human form with feline attributes. And you stand before me claiming that you have no powers of any sorts.

Kayla: What the hell do you think a cat could do in your invasion.

Aizen: I know about your other attributes as well. *flicks bell on collar*

Kayla: *ears draw back and cringes*

**The girls were then put in bags and thrown in a room**

Kate: *looks around* hmm is that you Orihime?

Orihime: uh do I know you?

Kate: not exactly

Kayla: nope.

Orihime: oh um did Aizen tell you my name?

Kayla: nope

Kate: she wasn't paying attention to the conversation. But yes he did.

Orihime: oh I see. Well are you captives as well?

Kate: unfortunately yes we are.

Kayla: damn bastard came through my window!

Orihime: oh um I-I'm sorry.

Kayla: oh I'm sorry I'm just in a bad mood. *sits in a corner* humph.

Kate: yeah so we're a little tired. Heh heh long night. So I f we don't make sense sorry for the inconvenience.

Orihime: oh that's alright. Why don't you two get some sleep then.

Kayla: *in daze*

Kate: um if you have any troubles with Kayla just wake me okay?

Kayla: hheeeey *pouts*

**A few days later and the girls are now able to roam freely in Hueco Mundo.**

Kate: Kayla stop following Gin we need to get out of here. Besides you disowned Gin remember?

Kayla: why'd I disown him again?

Kate: He likes Luppi.

Kayla: oh eeew. *scurries off* Grimmjow!

Kate: Wait . . . heh. *goes in search of Ulquiorra*

**As the girls follow their arrancar "loves" Ichigo and his team are making their way to rescue Orihime. During the battle with Grimmjow, Ichigo lays his eyes on Kayla and Kate standing next to Orihime.**

Kayla: *runs down pillar* GRIMMJOW!!!!!!!

Grimmjow: oh god no not again.

**GLOMPS**

Ichigo: *pauses in mid attack*

Orihime: don't hurt her Ichigo she's one of us!

Grimmjow: *smirks and grabs the back of Kayla's collar*

Kayla: *curls in ball* hey Grimmjow put me down right now!

Grimmjow: *cackles swinging Kayla back and forth to block Ichigo's attacks* Heh what are you gonna do now?!

Ichigo: *grunts*

Kayla: *angry voice* grimmmmmmjoooow! *spins and attacks Grimmjow*

Kate and Orihime: *blank stare*

**The fight caused a dust cloud to form around the two as Kayla tore into Grimmjow.**

Grimmjow: *slowly tries to crawl away*

Kayla: And where do you think you're going?!

Grimmjow: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

**And the fight continues**

Kayla: *pants* Does that teach you a lesson? On what not to do?

Grimmjow: *piddles in his pants and runs off*

Kate: here Kayla here's a glass of water.

Kayla: *falls over on back with glass tilted toward her to drink* AAAAHHHHHHHH *climbs on top of Ichigo's head*

Ichigo: AAAHHHHH what are you doing?!

**Then all of a sudden everything goes black.**

**~POOFLES~**

Kate: *clung to Kayla's arm, hair fluffed* WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!

Kayla: *looks around* You know what I'm not so sure. Maybe a spell gone wrong?

Kate: *slaps Kayla upside the head* IDIOT!

Kayla: *whimpers and rubs head* Hey… Katie? Is that the red Pineapple?

Kate: Red pineapple? There's no such thing as a red p- Oh dear I think your right. O-o

Renji: *pulls out Zabimaru* Who are you?! Another ryouka?!

Kayla: *cringes*

Kate: Hey! Renji! You be nice! *slaps his chest*

Renji: …. *stares at Kate*

Kayla: *looks back and forth between the two* Hey Katie… I think he's love struck. 3

Kate: Oh shit! O-o; *runs*

Kayla: WAIT! *runs into Byakuya* o-o Bya-kun…. Fwee!!! Bya-kun! *goes to glomp*

Byakuya: Scatter Senbonzakura

Kayla: EEP! *runs*

Kate: Woo! Nows my chance! *gets smacked on top of head by hilt of his sword, passes out*

Kayla: *runs and jumps behind Mayuri*

Mayuri: Why you would make a lovely experiment. *gets attacked by sakura petals*

Kayla: Why you make a lovely shield. 3 *gets snatched by Ukitake and Kyoraku*

Kyoraku: That was clever using Captain Kuchiki's shikai against Captain Kurotsuchi…. Why didn't I think of that?!

Kayla: *giggles* I love you Kyoraku

Kyoraku: *blinks* Well the young miss knows my name. Do you have some admiration of me?

Ukitake: Kyoraku, pay attention to the current mission. How do you know his name?

Kayla: Um well… He just looks like a Kyoraku to me.

Ukitake: *gives a suspicious look*

Kyoraku: *expression of lame excuse*

**~At Yamamoto's Quarters~**

Yamamoto: What is your reasoning for being here at the soul society?

Kayla: *sees Kate passed out next to her, begins to push at her with hand* Kate… I don't wanna be alone. Wake up!

Kate: *groans*

Kayla: *grabs by shoulder and shakes* WAKE UP KATIE WAKE UP!

Kyoraku: Wha-What are you doing?

Kate: I'M UP! I'M UP! *looks around and rubs head*

Yamamoto: Why are you here. *angry voice*

Kate: Um… spell gone wrong?

Kayla: nu huh I don't think I did the spell.

Kate: *sighs* I was trying to save your skin. Now they'll probably want to use you for your spell casting abilities.

Kayla: *looks around* AH SHIT!

Yachiru: *comes in pulling in Ichigo(Which is half asleep and in pjs)* Come on Ichi!

Ichigo: *looking groggy* Why am I here?

Kayla: *freezes then tugs on Kate's sleeve* Kate…. It's the strawberry.

Kate: Yes it is, now be quite so I can talk us out of this.

Kayla: *tugs on it again* Katie…. He keeps staring at me. *whines*

Kate: Hush.

**~Loads of lying~**

Kate: And that's how we came to be here… it was all a misunderstanding.

Yamamoto: Well to prove your innocence I will be putting you under the watch of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kayla: NO! H- *gets mouth covered by Kate*

Kate: Shut up. Yes, that will be perfect. Thank you sir.

*Kayla in background with water fall tears*

Yamamoto: Lieutenant Abarai will aid Ichigo Kurosaki in watching the two of you since he is experienced in the surroundings of Karakura town.

Kate: *sweat drop* Yes sir.

Kayla: *snickers*

Ichigo: Wait… I can't keep harboring people in my house.

Kayla: Yeah can we stay with Kisuke?!

Yamamoto: How do you know of Kisuke Urahara?

Kate: *freezes*

Kayla: *pauses for a moment* Well you see, when I visited Karakura town once before I decided to check out all the fun little shops and ran across him. He was a very amusing man. ^^

Yamamoto: Do you know the name of this little shop?

Kayla: Uh…. No I don't. He made more of an impression on me than the little shop. ^^; *sweat drops*

Kate: *thinking* Oh thank god she's using her brain. Please believe her please believe her.

Yamamoto: No you will be staying with Ichigo.

Kayla: *drops head and sighs*

Kate: Thank you sir that will be fine.

**~Ichigo's House~**

Ichigo: *looks around his room and sighs* What am I going to do with you girls?! You need to get rid of your ears and tail!

Kate&Kayla: *sitting on ground looking around*

Kayla: *retracts, looks around innocently*

Renji: *sitting next to Kate, looks around as well* I donno dude.

Kate: *jumps and clings to Kayla's arm* AH! WHERE'D HE COME FROM!?

Ichigo: Shhh! Not so loud.

Kate: *water fall tears* Sorry.

Kayla: *pats Kate's head* It's okay Katie. ^^

Ishiin: *busts open door* Ichigo!? What are you doing up here!? *pauses* Well hello ladies.

Ichigo: *deer in head lights look* Dad… I can explain…

Ishiin: *attacks* What do you think you're doing in here with these two girls… AT NIGHT! IN YOUR ROOM!?

Kayla: *pulls our random pom poms* GO ISHIIN!

Kate: *blinks* Hey… wasn't Renji here just a minute ago?

Kayla: *blank stare* The floor ate him…

Kate: *sweat drop, sigh*

Ichigo: *On ground twitching*

Ishiin: So what are you girls doing here so late?

Kate: We're finishing up a school project.

Ishiin: A project? So late at night?

Kayla: It's about how the body reacts to de-de-d-depl-delpet…. Lack of sleep

Kate: She's our guinea pig, she's already deteriorating from the lack of sleep.

Kayla: Yeah I was the only one tough enough to take on this challenge.

Ishiin: Okay well you guys keep it down a bit alright. *gives Ichigo a warning glare*

Kayla: *looks at Kate* You know… that didn't explain our extended stay.

Kate: …. Oh crap… wait… why are we thinking of this. This is your house Ichigo. *looks at him*

Kayla: Yeah….

Ichigo: Damn it

Kayla: Where are we sleeping…. And what in?

Kate: …. Good question. Ichigo… we need clothes.

Ichigo: *blushes* Eh… *goes through clothes*

Kayla: *blinks* I don't think his shirts would fit me right. *looks down at her chest* o-o;

Kate: Yeah they might not fit me right either.

Kayla: Wait what the hell am I thinking? *uses magic and changes the clothes* ^^ Bwa!

Ichigo: *turns around with clothes and blinks* …How did….?

Kate: Don't worry about it….

**A make shift bed was made on the floor for the two girls and that is where slept for the night. **

**~Morning~**

Yuzu: *peeks into room and whispers to Karin* Why does Nii-san have girls sleeping in his room?

Karin: I donno… ICHIGO YOU PERVERT!

**Everyone in the room jumps awake **

Ichigo: No, no that's not what we were doing… we were… uh… *whispers* Kayla what were we doing?

Kayla: We were… *turns head and hits head on closet* Ow…. That hurt. ;~;

Kate: *sighs and explains*

Karin: Sure….

Kate: *turns to Kayla* Wow… she's one smart little girl.

Kayla: *sighs still rubbing head* Yeah I didn't think she would believe it either.

Yuzu: Well… I made breakfast. If you were hungry…

Kate&Kayla: *looks at Ichigo* You make your little sister cook for you?!

Ichigo: Wha? N-no! She does it of her own free will.

Kayla: *giggles*

Kate: Hey Kayla I got an idea… we'll tell Ishiin we'll help Yuzu cook and teach her new recipes if he lets us stay.

Kayla: Yeah we'll tell him our house has been robbed and we have no place to go.

Kate: Yeah lets go talk to Ishiin. We got it all planned out… sorry if you already had it planned out Ichigo.

**Walks down stairs to find Ishiin**

Kate: *explains their situation to Ishiin*

Ishiin: Why were you girls living by yourselves?

Kayla: Well you see… Kate was here to get better schooling… and we never used to be alone. *sniffles and looks down* You see… my parents went out to do some shopping and… *starts tearing up* They never came back.

Ishiin: Aw you poor dears! *hugs them* Wait… why didn't you stay with her parents?

Kate: Well my parents really wanted me to go to this school and they would be disappointed if I didn't go. They've been sending funds to help provide for me and well we were hoping you would let us stay here until our house is livable again.

Ishiin: Of course! *heroic stance*

Kate&Kayla: *high five each other from behind* Thank you Kurosaki-San!

Ichigo: *standing in door way with mouth dropped open*

Kayla: *gives Ichigo a little mocking smirk*

**Knock at the door **

Ichigo: *sighs and opens the door*

Renji: *puts arm around his neck* Hey Ichigo. ^^ You ready to go?

Ichigo: Go where? O-o;

Kate: To go get us some clothes for our new living arrangement. ^^

Ichigo: *sighs* Let me go get dressed…

Kayla: We should to…

Kate: *nods* Yeah.

**All dressed and ready**

Ichigo: *sighs* Are we really going shopping?

Kayla: Na- *gets mouth covered*

Kate: Yes… yes we are. ^^

Kayla *pauses* Ah okay. 3

**~At mall~**

**Guys sitting down in waiting room to see how the outfits look**

Ichigo: *sighs* Why are we here. -__-;

Renji: Because they want to model for us… why are you complaining… what are you gay.

**Boys get into fight**

Kate: *comes out in a mini dress* Uh…

Kayla: *comes out in tight skinny jeans and tank top* Hey boys!

**Guys stop**

Kate: Hey, Kayla says this dress is long enough, but I think it shows my butt…. What do you think?

Renji: *falls over backwards with a bloody nose* Uhhh…

Kate: Yep it's too short… *turns around and walks back in*

Kayla: Awww come on!

Ichigo: Why do you want her in a short dress?

Kayla: *sighs* Cause I want her to attract the boys.

Kate: Yep not trusting your judgment anymore, never go shopping with Kayla.

Kayla: *sighs* Anyways…. I need your opinion… these jeans are rather tight…. *turns around* Does my butt look to big?

Ichigo: Uh… *blushes madly* ……….

Kayla: *sighs and looks down* I'll take that as a yes.

Ichigo: N-No! That's not it!

Kayla: *smirks, walks over and pokes his cheek* Aws are you embarrassed?

Ichigo: *blushes more* Uhhh….

Kate: *sighs* Leave the poor guy alone Kayla.

Kayla: Awws but it's fun!

**Gets changed back into normal clothing**

Kayla: Now who's ready to go shopping for panties! *throws arm in air*

Kate: *pause* Wha?

**Boys pass out**

Kate: I think you killed them. O-o;

Kayla: *starts poking them with random hangers* Come on boys wake up…. *pokes their bellybuttons* I PENITRATE YOUR DEFENSES!

Renji&Ichigo: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Kayla: *sniggers*

Kate: *sighs* Come on.

**At panty store**

Kate: So what do you suggest? Something like this? *picks up a g-string*

Kayla: Nah… that's butt floss… something like this. *picks up a see through lace underwear*

**Guys pass out once again**

Kate: *busts up laughing* You guys need to get to know me better I wouldn't being saying such things unless I was going to tease you.

Kayla: *looks around innocently* …. I was really thinking about buying these.

**Food court**

Kate: *nudges Kayla* Hey he looked kind of cute… what do you think?

Kayla: Huh? I donno… I was to busy checking out his ass….. What did he look like. O.O;

Kate: *sighs* Should of known…..

Kayla: Sorry I usually look at their butt…. And what they're packing….

Renji&Ichigo: ….. *blushes* uh….. this is awkward….

Kate: How can you tell with such baggy pants?

Kayla: Hey that's the best… if you can see it then that means they're really packing.

Kate: Now where I come from Levi's are the best…. They give a man an ass like no bodies business.

Ichigo: C-Can we start another conversation please… *sighs*

Kayla: *gets an evil smirk, scoots over and hugs Ichigo's arm* And just think… you're going to be stuck with us for a while. 3

Kate: Who knows what she'll be looking at then.

Ichigo: *blushes more* Uh…

Kayla: Yeah you better make sure the door is locked when you shower.

Ichigo: *blushes more* What!?

Renji: *snickers*

Kate&Kayla: *bust into laughter*

Ichigo: *sighs* Not funny. -___-;

Kayla: *gasps and grabs Kate's arm* Hey look at his butt! Those jeans nice enough for you?

Renji&Ichigo: *anime fall*

Kate: Oh yeah there you go there's a nice ass, just like the boys at home!

Kayla: I think we killed them again Katie….

Kate: This is fun, I like killing them.

**Back to the house the girls set down their bags**

Ishiin: Hey let me see what you girls got. *reaches in one of the bags and pulls out the lacey underwear* Uh well…*puts back in bag*

Kate: *smacks self in head* I can't believe you bought those.

Kayla: Hey… those kind of undies are comfortable… *pouts*

Ichigo: *whispers* Why did you buy those?!

Kayla: Oh did you want me to model them for you? *snickers*

Ichigo: *blushes* Wha!?

Ishiin: WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN MAKING THESE GIRLS DO!? *attacks*

Kayla: *blinks* Wow… I didn't think it would get him attacked.

Kate: Seriously you didn't think he would get attacked?

Kayla: I didn't think he heard. Uh well maybe we should go to bed.

Ishiin: Nope you're not sleeping with him tonight, Yuzu offered her room for you guys. You will be staying there.

Kayla: Aws, I won't get to sleep with you anymore Ichigo.

Ichigo: *blushes* Shhhh!

Kate: Are you trying to get him killed?

Kayla: Why yes…. Yes I am.

**Everyone goes to bed….**

Kate: Oh god Renji disappeared again!

Kayla: He'll be stalking you tonight. 3 *evil cackle*

Kate: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Kate: As you've probably noticed Kayla and I both wrote certain sections. I wrote the Hueco Mundo part and well you can probably tell who wrote the rest.

Kayla: Hey I don't see what's wrong . . . oh SHARPIE *starts drawing happily with sharpie*

Kate: Well here's chapter 1 let us know what you think. I'm going to try and put this in more of a story format but i need to know if you guys like it first.

Kayla: hey have you found Renji yet?

Kate: . . . *shivers* o.O


	3. Chapter 3

**Later that night,** **Kayla wakes up after having a horrible dream and wanders down the hall into Ichigo's room.**

Kayla: *pokes Ichigo and whispers* hey Ichigo?

Ichigo: *squeaks and wakes with a jolt* wha what is it?

Kayla: I I I had a bad dream.

Ichigo: You have Kate staying with you go back to bed.

Kayla: But but I need a man.

Ichigo:*gets flustered and makes an aggravated grunt* fine.

Kayla: yay *curls up into Ichigo*

Ichigo: *blushes*

Kayla: *gropes Ichigo*

Ichigo: ahh Kayla!

**Back with Kate.**

Kate: *rolls over and bumps into a body* hmm ah Kayla don't lay on your stomach! You'll suffocate!

Renji: Calm down Kate nobodies suffocating.

Kate: AAAAHHHHHH what the . . . R-Renji what are you doing here and and wh-wheres Kayla?

Renji: I don't know I saw her stumbling into Ichigo's room.

Kate: oh dear. Um why are you here?

Renji: I'm supposed to be watching you guys but I need some sleep. So go back to bed.

Kate: . . . uhhh this is alittle too much for comfort.

Renji: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kate: *scoots to the edge of the bed farthest away from Renji* oooh

**The next day (morning).**

Renji: *lightly shakes Kate's shoulder* hey wake up it's time for school.

Kate: what? School? Are you serious?

Renji: yes.

Ichigo:*pokes Kayla* Kayla get up and get ready.

Kayla: Get ready for what?

Ichigo: For school.

Kayla: aw you gotta be shitting me.

**Off to school. The girls got their uniforms and each girl having their own complaints. For one they didn't have a large enough shirt in the chest area for Kayla, and second Kate just hates wearing skirts. Kayla's uniform is practically just like Rangiku's uniform while Kate leaves the top couple of buttons undone.**

Kayla: I don't like this I can't get it to button up high enough!

Kate: I feel like my butts hangin out!*covers butt*

Kayla: *still trying to button up shrit* Kate I can't get it to button.

Keigo: Here let me help with that!!!!!!

Kayla: *still trying to button up* no that's okay I don't think you could do it anyways.

Keigo: *trys to button Kayla's shirt* there you go!!!!

Kayla: I I don't think its going to hold.

POP!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Keigo gets smacked in the forehead by the button. **

Keigo: *on ground with swirly eyes*

Ichigo: *looks down at Keigo* hey what happened to him?

Kayla: He tried to help me.

Kate: hey are you gonna be alright?

Kayla: yeah I'll be fine. *looks down at chest* At least I'll be able to attract some boys with these suckers.

Ichigo: WHAT!? *tries to button Kayla's shirt*

Kayla: I wouldn't suggest that If I was you.

POP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ichigo on ground next to Keigo with swirly eyes.**

Renji: *looks at Kate with a look of deep concentration*

Kate: *blushes* um wh-why are you staring at me like that? Knock it off you're creeping me out.

Renji: I agree with Ichigo on this. *starts buttoning up Kate's shirt*

Kate: ahh no st-stop d-don't touch me. *starts running away from Renji in the process tripping over Keigo and her skirt flies up*

Renji: *blushes and pulls down Kate's skirt* AAHHH cover yourself!!

Kayla: Aw Renji your face matches your hair. Is someone embarrassed. *taunting voice*

Renji: *throws Ichigo at Kayla*

Kayla:*gets hit by the flying Ichigo* ow ow ow.

POP!!!!!!

**From the force of him hitting Kayla in her general chest area it pushed up her chest and caused another button to release.**

Kayla: Damn it! Kate I feel exposed.

Kate: You look exposed.

Kayla: *frustrated sigh* I might as well be naked!!!!

**Ichigo and Keigo shot up.**

Keigo: OOOOHHHH!!!!!

Ichigo: what?! No!

**Since Ichigo was thrown at Kayla when he shot up he was straddling her. At that moment the teacher walk in the room.**

Sensei: Ichigo what are you doing to the new girl?! And why are there buttons all over the place!? And why do you two have welts on your foreheads?!

Ichigo: It's not what it looks like. *flustered*

Kayla: hey Ichigo can you get off me now?

Ichigo: *blushes* oh um yeah. *climbs off of Kayla*

Kayla: well you see im kinda having a wardrobe malfunction. You see Keigo was trying to be nice and button it for me but it back fired and the button shot him in the head. And well Ichigo was just jealous about me attracting boys with my cleavage. So that's why he has a welt and yeah that's about it.

Tatsuki: Aw Ichigo's jealous?

Sensei: Gah everyone just get in your seats.

**Class begins. . . lunch.**

Kayla: Hey Katie it's arrow boy.

Kate: huh it is indeed.

**Typers have been switched**

Kayla: I'ma gonna go give him a hug. 3

Ichigo: Hey wait, no! Why are you giving him a hug and not me?!

Kayla: Because I like to bother arrow boy. 3

Uryu: Why are you calling me arrow boy?

Kayla: Well duh, because you're the Quincy.

**Everyone freezes**

Uryu: How would you know that?

Kayla: Uh well…. The insignia…. On that white outfit you were wearing. ^^;

Uryu: You can see me? When? And where?

Kayla: Well ummm… of course I could see you… It was a few days ago.

Uryu: When was that?

Kayla: (oh shit) I'm not sure… short term memory loss.

Uryu: *stares at her skeptically*

**Everyone releases their breath they've been holding. Keigo and Tatsuki then show up**

Keigo: *launches towards Kayla* I've found you! So this is where you've been hiding from me you naughty girl.

Ichigo: *is stomping on Keigo's head*

Kayla: *sweat drop* Oh dear. *sighs* Why me….

Kate: I'm sorry Kayla… I'm glad its you and not me…. But I'm still sorry Kayla.

Orihime: *tugs on Tatsuki's arm* Hey look Tatsuki they kinda look the same.

Tatsuki: Who?

Orihime: Kayla and Uryu.

Tatsuki: Hm, they kinda do. Hey Uryu, are you related to the new girl?

Uryu: No, why?

Tatsuki: Well…. You both have the pale skin, the dark hair, and the blue eyes. The only thing missing is that she doesn't have any glasses.

**Everyone turns and compares the two and agrees with Tatsuki and Orihime.**

Kayla: Well actually… I do have glasses. ^^ I'm wearing my contacts right now.

**Everyone anime falls….. While off in the distance of the small area Kate is sitting there trying to eat her lunch in peace but Renji keeps trying to persuade her to still button her shirt…End of school day**

* * *

Kate: umm yeah we did this at like 2 in the morning and we kinda fell asleep so this is all you get.

Kayla: ha mines frowning. its sticking its tongue out.

Kate: what are you talking about?

Kayla: the last letters in our names!

Kate: *sigh* idiot.

Kayla: please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate: Sorry for the late updates but I had tons of homework and so Kayla couldn't sleep over here and I couldn't go over there either. And my poodle just burped a very smelly burp in my face. Eeeeeew!

Kayla: *Points at Kate* It's all her fault!!!!

Kate: I said I was sorry!

Kayla: Any who . . . onward with the story!!!!!

_Italicized words are thoughts my dear people. _

* * *

Chapter 3

**After school our small gang heads home with Renji in tow. And the girls head to their room to do their homework.**

Kayla: *Falls off bed*

Kate: What's wrong with you?

Kayla: my brain just died.

Kate: . . . o-okay then. Are you sure it just barely died.

Kayla: No not really but I'm bored.

Kate: aalrighty then.

**The silence grows between the two girls as Kate works on her homework and Kayla stares at the ceiling. **

Kayla: *Sneaks behind Kate and peeks over the bed*

Kate: *pauses for a moment and goes back to homework* hmmmm *bites mechanical pencil head in concentration*

Kayla: *pounces and messes up Kate's hair* rrraaaaaaaahhhh!

Kate: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh what the?!!!!

Kayla: *rolls off bed and peeks over grinning maniacally*

**Somewhere else in the house. Ichigo and Renji are arguing about who will be taking the night watches. When they hear Kate's muffled screech. The two guys run to the girls' room and bust through the door in battle ready position. The girls turn their heads towards them with a look of surprise upon their faces. **

Kate: . . . *hair all a array*

Renji: *looks back and forth from Kate's hair to Kayla from Kate's hair to Kayla . . . and back again*

Ichigo: what did you do?

Kayla: *happy face* I gave her sex hair!!!!

Ichigo: . . . I'm not going to be a part of this. *walks out of room*

Renji: *blank stare* You did what now!!!?

Kayla: *stares* No no this is what I did. *pounces Renji and pulls out pony tail and messes up his hair*

Kate: *was too busy trying to fix hair to notice what was going on* gaah Kayla I can't fix it. There are too many knots.

Kayla: *scurries over to the bed with Renji in tow*

Ishiin: *walks in room* What's with all the co- *pauses and takes in scene*

Kate: I swear it's not what it looks like.

Kayla: *walks over to Ishiin* At least you didn't walk in on it.*shudders*

Ishiin: *takes Kayla by the arm* you poor girl. *takes her out of room*

Kate: *growls in a low voice* Kayla!

Kayla: *eyes widen* uuuh sorry Ishiin gotta go. *scurries away*

Kate:*growls* Kayla I'm gonna k- *is about to bolt out the door when Ishiin steps in and closes door*

Ishiin: well it seems we need to have a little talk.

Kate: You're kidding me right? I mean it's not what it looks like.

Renji: *blushes*

Ishiin: now it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It quite normal and noth-

Kate: wo wo wo hang on there I told you it's not what it looks like. Ok I was doing homework and Kayla just attacked me out of nowhere and- *looks at Ishiin*

Ishiin: *wide eyed* maybe I need to have a talk with her.

Renji: *snickers*

Kate: . . . nooo not like that! She just pounced me and messed up my hair. That's all. Same happened to Renji.

Renji: who would want to make out with her. *shudders*

**A voice heard off in the distance.**

Kayla: hey I heard that!!!!

Renji: . . . _how did she even hear that._

Kayla: who would wanna make out with a girly looking man!!!

**Renji busts through the door pushing Ishiin aside. Soon after a distant scream is heard from our dear poor Kayla. Kate and Ishiin soon follow suit. The sight they see when they get downstairs is a tied up Renji and with a proud Kayla standing over him with one foot on his chest in a conquer pose.**

Ichigo: *snicker snicker*

Kate: *sweat drop* do you actually have decent underwear on this time?

Ishiin: What???!!

Kayla: *blank stare* you know I'm not sure I'd have to check.

Renji: *blushes* noo.

Kate: *sweat drop* oh dear.

Ishiin and Ichigo: *dot eyed*

Kayla: sorry Renji. *steps off him and backs up a little*

Ishiin: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE INDECIENT UNDERWEAR!!!!!

Kayla: but there comfy.

Renji: *trying to wiggle out of the tie*

Kayla: sorry Renji it was unintentional I swear. . . I don't come onto girly men.

Renji: What! *breaks free and is about to attack*

Kayla: *still in thoughtful pose* except Byakuya.

**Everybody . . .except Ishiin busts up laughing.**

Renji: *pauses and thinks* hey I'm not girly!!!!!! *chases after Kayla*

Kayla: *shrieks and runs* aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

**Couple hours later. Both Kayla and Renji plop on the couch panting.**

Renji: *whines* I'm not girly.

Kayla: aaww don't worry I don't think you're girly, I just like to pick on my friends boyfriends. *grins at Kate*

Kate:*growls at Kayla*

Kayla: but the Byakuya part was true. *is completely oblivious to Kate's growing anger*

Renji: *blushes at her previous comment then laughs at the Byakuya comment*

Kate: *growls* Kaaylaa

Kayla: *whines* I don't wanna run no mores.

Kate: *pulls out bat*then this will be easy!

Kayla: *eyes widens and runs* !!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs by Ishiin*

Ishiin: hey!!! Wait we still need to have that talk!!

Kayla: *yells* THEY'RE COMFY!!!! *keeps running*

Ishiin: *sees Kate coming* hey!! We still need to have our talk!!!

Kate: *runs by and growls with anger* leave me alone!!!!

Ishiin: *sweat drop* I'll never understand girls.

**A few hours later**

Kayla: *sneaks through Ichigo's bedroom window*

Ichigo: ahh what are you doing!?

Kayla: I need to sleep with you k? Kate's trying to kill me.

Ichigo: *sighs* fine.

**With Kate**

Kate: *frustrated sigh* I'm tired. *falls asleep with bat in hand*

Kate: *wakes up in middle of the night and feels a warm body next to her* HAH I got you! *swings bat at lump*

Renji: AAAHHHH What are you doing!!?

Kate: *to disoriented to comprehend anything* whaaa? *falls back asleep*

Renji: *stares at Kate* uuummmm *goes back to sleep*

**The next day** **everyone eventually makes it downstairs in their uniforms**

Kayla: *stares at Renji for a moment taking in all his new bruises* Jeez what happened to you.

Renji: Kate thought I was you…

Kayla: *snickers*

Kate: I was disoriented I don't even remember waking up and attacking you in the middle of the night, so…. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

Ishiin: So what are you guys going to be up to today. *pauses and stares and Renji* …. What are you still doing here?!

Renji: I came here early….to walk with them to school.

Ishiin: *looks between Kate and Renji*

Kate: Don't even give me that look Ishiin! I'm still a virgin!

Ishiin: *In rushed voice*Anyways have fun at school. *walks off in a hurry*

Kayla: *gasps and stares at Kate in surprise* You are?!

Kate: *growls* Kaaylaa!

Kayla: Eheh kidding. *sweat drop*

**At school it seems to fly by fast, it is now lunch time**

Kayla: *sits there deep in thought*

Kate: Hey Kayla what are you doing?

Kayla: Why am I here… you know I'm done with school now. So why am I even here….

Kate: Oh yeah… why are you here?

**Rest of the group stares at the two girls**

Keigo: Wait…. How old are you!?

Kayla: *stands all proud* Well I'm 18! *happy face, then stares at Kate* I'm already graduated so well I shouldn't have to go no mores!

Kate: Why the hell am I in this grade? I should be in the next grade! What am I still doing here?!

**Group still stares**

Kate and Kayla: What?

Keigo: *attaches to Ichigo* You're dating someone that's 18?!

Tatsuki: …. Did you even know she was?

Ichigo: Yeah…

Keigo: *starts shaking Ichigo* AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!

Kate: *snickers* He likes older women.

Kayla: *sweat drop, sighs* Oh well I'm going home, I'm not supposed to be here anyways.

Ichigo: *grabs Kayla's arm* No you have to stay!

Kate: Awww would you miss her Ichigo?

Ichigo: *pauses still tugging on Kayla's arm* …. Yes…

Kayla: Aw Uryu can take my place I mean he looks so much like me. *snickers*

Uryu and Ichigo: *scoots away from each other*

Kayla: But I shouldn't be here! Hell I should be in college!

Keigo: ouh a college girl.

Kayla: *scoots behind Ichigo*

**End of lunch bell rings, the school day goes on as before and it soon turns to the end of the school day**

**Girls are in their room**

Kate: I'm sure gonna miss you.

Kayla: *looks up from packing bags* Hey are you kidding me… you think I'm going to go to college here? Nah this just gave me a reason to move out.

Kate: Hey! Can't you take me with you?!

Kayla: Nah you don't have a good cover story to leave so they won't allow it. *shrugs* Sucks to be you. *kitty grin*

Kate: *glares and pouts* You're a jerk, I hate you.

Kayla: Don't worry I have a plan. *whisper whisper*

Kate: *cackles*

**Kayla leaves to go to 'college'**

Kate: *sniffles*

Ishiin: Why aren't you going? Aren't you supposed to be visiting her anyways?

Kate: I can't, they only allow the students to be in the dorms.

Renji: *pats Kate's back*It's okay Katie

Ishiin: *stares at Renji* WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!?

**Everyone else in room jumps from sudden noise caused by Ishiin**

Kate: I'm sad and depressed now…. I'm going to bed. *drags self to room*

**Everyone sighs and goes to bed as well…..**

Ishiin: *sees Renji following Kate* No! *pushes Renji outside* GO HOME!

**Everyone soon goes to sleep…. Sometime during the night Renji still appears next to Kate**

Kate: *rolls on her side and bumps the lump, slowly opens her eyes* AHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Ishiin: *runs up stairs in a rush to see what's going on, bursts open the door* I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME! *throws Renji out window*

Kate: *blank stare* Um…. Was that really necessary?

Ishiin: We really need to have that talk…

Kate: *sighs and sits up*

Ishiin: *eyes widen* WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!

Kate: *looks down at her low cut tank top and booty shorts* Umm… pajamas….

Ishiin: *heavy sigh* Now…. *gets into3 hour long talk*Do you understand now?

Kate: *eye twitches* Yes…. My mother gave me this talk like 20 times already

Ishiin: Oh…. Why aren't you following it?

Kate: *frustrated grunt* I am! Jeez! *gets up to get ready for school while grumbling* stupid Ishiin… taking up 3 hours of my sleep! With the stupid talk I've already had!

**At school**

Sensei: Now class I'd like to introduce a new student to the class. His name is…. What is your name again?

…: Oh um my name is kay-….Kaiden….

Sensei: Um… yes… Kaiden… will you go take a seat next to Miss Kate?

Kaiden: *scurries over and sits next to Kate*

Sensei: Um sir… you'll have to take off your hat.

Kaiden: Shit…. *pulls off hat, long black hair flows from hat down into its normal position*

**Everyone gasps…. But Kate she just snickers**

(Kaiden is wearing pretty much the same school male uniform but the button shirt is missing buttons… cough cough… so there is a white thick tank top underneath to cover up the access skin.)

**The school days goes on, it is now lunch!**

Kate: *throws arms around Kaiden* I MISSED YOU!

Kaiden: Aws *hugs back* I missed you too.

Renji: *twitches and growls in corner*

Kaiden: *looks at her shirt* Wow… that looks uncomfortable… Why are all the buttons buttoned?

Kate: Cause a certain somebody was having a hissy fit. *glares over at Renji*

Kaiden: Aw well.. let me fix it. *unbuttons a few of the buttons* There you go. *happy face*

Kate: Ah much better!

**Loud growl is heard in the background**

Kate and Kaiden: *both stare over at Renji*

Kate: Umm…. Maybe I should go over there for a bit…

Kaiden: *nods* Yeah….maybe I should go see if Ichigo is okay. *blank stare*

**They go off in separate directions**

Kate: *hugs Renji* Aw its okay Renji! …. Don't kill him!

Renji: *pauses and stares at Kate for a moment then grumbles to self*

Kaiden: *pokes at Ichigo* Dude… whats wrong with you?

Ichigo: *sighs* I'm missing the girl you took the place of….

Kaiden: *girly voice with hands clasped together in a girly stance * Awwwwww

Ichigo: *stares at 'him' for a moment then goes back to staring off in the distance*

Kaiden: *cough cough clears throat* Sorry about that… sometimes my voice gets a little squeaky

Uryu: *pulls Kaiden by the arm and drags 'him' off* What are you doing!? You should be ashamed!

Kaiden: Um… pardon me?

Uryu: You know what I'm talking about! You know damn well what I'm talking about!

Kaiden: Yo dude…. Chill out

Uryu: Can't you see he's missing you?

Kaiden: *looks down and whimpers a bit, then gains composure* Wait… why the hell would he be missing me? He just met me.

Uryu: *frustrated sigh* give it a rest… *walks away*

Kaiden: *runs over and pulls on Kate's arm* Katie! I feel bad!

Renji: *glares* No nicknames!

Kaiden: *eyes widen* Ummm. *runs*

Kate: *holds to Renji's arm* NO KILLING!

**End of lunch bell rings**

**Girls surround Kaiden**

Kaiden: Uhhhh…. Hello ladies. *sweat drop* Eheh…

Girls: Awwww! He's shy!

Kaiden: *feels arms wrap around his neck, tenses*

Kate: *whispers* Don't worry it's me.

Kaiden: Oh thank god….

Girls: Awwww…. He's taken…

Orihime: When did this happen?

Kate: …..ummmm

Kaiden: At lunch!

Kate: Yeah a couple of years ago when I still lived in America.

Girls: Awwwww

Tatsuki: But I thought you were with Renji….

Kate: *twitches in anger*

Kaiden: Who is this Renji?

Kate: I AM NOT!

Kaiden: *hugs Kate* It's okay I'll protect you!

Kate: *sighs*

Renji: *twitches and walks up to Kaiden* I challenge you! Whoever wins gets Kate's love

Kate and Kaiden: *blank stare* Uhhhh….

Kate: I don't agree to this!

Kaiden: …. I don't either

Girls: Awwww! A FIGHT FOR LOVE!

Kate and Kaiden: *sweat drop*

Renji: Where'd all these girls come from?

Kaiden: *shrugs* I donno… I just sat down and they all came a runnin!

Kate: *smacks her forehead* Ugh

Renji: *is jealous*

Kaiden: Its gotta be the long hair. *flips hair*

Girls: *swoon*

Renji: Hey! But I have long hair….

Kaiden: Not long enough. *grins*

Renji: *frustrated grunt* OFF TO THE BATTLE!

Uryu: ENOUGH OF THIS!

Girls: *startled*

Uryu: *reaches under Kaiden's shirt and pulls off ace bandage*

**Boobs are then released and with the sudden pressure another button pops off and somehow pops Ichigo right in the forehead**

Kayla: Uhhhhh… Tee hee. *innocent face*

Girls: awww…. *walks away*

Renji: *mouth dropped open* Wha-what is this? Why were you dressed as a man?!.... are you a lesbian?

Kayla: *squeaks* WHAT!!!!!!! You've got to be kidding me… No I was trying to get away from you guys as a matter of fact. *folds arms* hmph

Kate: *snickers*

Renji: But…. You guys said you were dating!

Kate: Duh… it was a cover story.

Renji: You were in on it to?!

Kate: No…. of course not. *sweat drop*

Kayla: Wow… you're dating an idiot….

Kate: Hey!

Kayla: *blinks* Hi!

Kate: *pulls out base ball bat* Kaayla!

Kayla: *blank stare* GOTTA GO! *runs with Kate close in pursuit*

Sensei: PAY ATTENTION!

**School bell suddenly rings**

Sensei: *sighs* Just go….

**At Ichigo's house**

Ishiin: *runs up to Kayla and hugs her* KAYLA I MISSED YOU!

Kayla: *blank stare, starts to choke and turn blue*

Kate: Um… Ishiin… she can't breathe! I thought you were a doctor!

Ishiin: Uh… *lets go*…. Good to have you back. You do know you're staying here for good now right?

Kayla: *gasping for air* fine….just don't choke me again!

Kate: Let's just go up stairs…

Kayla: *nods*

**In girls room**

Kate: Don't ever leave me again! You jerk!

Kayla: *stares at her blankly then pokes her side*

Kate: *squeaks and falls over*

Kayla: *evil grin* BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *goes in a rapid poking fit*

Kate: *screams and laughs head off*

**Guys run up to the room to see what's going on, only to see Kate's head in Kayla's lap while being poked and tickled**

Ishiin: What are you guys doing?!

Girls: *pause*

Kayla: Ah I was just tickling her…. *evil face* Its her weakness.

Renji: *smirks*

Kate: *panting*

Ishiin and Ichigo: *blank stare* Uhh…. *walks off*

Kayla: What was their problem. *blinks*

Kate: I donno….

Kayla: *shrugs* Oh well…I have to go pee now… be back! *runs off*

**Renji goes in for the kill! Kate's scream is heard throughout the house once more**

Kayla: *walks back into the room after going potty to see Renji tickling Kate* …. Awww you two are bonding…. Okay I'll leave you alone. *scurries off*

Kate: Kayla no! Don't leave me! Ack! Noooooo!

Kayla: *pops up by Ishiin and Ichigo* Hey what are you guys up to?

Ishiin: What! Why is she still screaming?!

Kayla: Oh… Renji is up there with her.

Ishiin: *stares at Kayla for a moment then bolts up the stairs and busts open the door*

**Kate is now on her back panting with Renji on top of her, who has now stopped poking her**

Ishiin: Ahhhhhhh! Get out! *throws Renji out the window once again*

Renji: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!

Kayla and Ichigo: *hear loud scream and thump and go outside to see what is going on, once they see Renji laying dazed on the ground they cannot help but to laugh their asses off*

Ishiin: You poor girl how could she leave you when you were in need of help! He could have raped you!

Kate: Ummm… I doubt that… he wouldn't do that.

Ishiin: You never know… *is hugging Kate protectively*

Kate: *heavy sigh* I'm just gonna go to bed now.

**Back with Ichigo, Renji, and Kayla**

Kayla: Hey Renji you okay?

Ichigo: You probably shouldn't come over for a while

Kayla: *starts poking at Renji* Hey Renji you alive? *pokes his belly button* I PENITRATE YOUR DEFENSES!

Renji: *squeaks* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *slaps her hand*

Kayla: *whimpers* Owwie….

Ichigo: *sighs* Come on Kayla lets go in the house.

Kayla: Okies.. *runs in house and upstairs to Kate* Did you get raped? *giggling*

Kate: Of course Kayla that's why I'm still standing here…

Kayla: *blinks and shrugs* Well off to bed.

**The girls then go to sleep**

* * *

Kate: I'm sorry but i've had a lot of homework and now I have to write a lot of essays for my college classes

Kayla: Maybe i'll come over sunday then we can type up some more. ^^

Kate: Well please read and review

**hears random growl in background**

Kayla: My stomach demands it!

Kate: *snickers*

Kayla: *starts poking at stomach* Stop talking..... *it growls again* They already heard you.... *whines*

Kate: *blank stare* Anyway.....

Kayla: It all kate's fault!!!! Well why it took this long... the stomach thing... not quite sure.... maybe stress.

Kate: Well anyways.... bye!

Kayla: Yeah bye! don't choke on pie!

**Kate's stomach growls**

Kayla: *stares at kate*

Kate: .... it wants pie....

Kayla: ... well we're off to find pie! see ya!...wait I don't really like pie....

Kate: Oh shut up and lets go!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**It's Saturday morning around noon and the girls are still in bed asleep**

Ishiin: *stares at Renji* Why are you here again?

Renji: *stares at Ishiin for a moment then looks at Ichigo* Hey maybe we should see if the girls are awake yet.

**The boys then go upstairs to awaken the girls**

Ichigo: Are you kidding me! Their still asleep?! *rips the blanket off of the girls*

**They then see Kate roll into a ball with her booty shorts riding up her ass her knees are brought up covering what little the tank top is covering. Kayla stares at them with a glare her t-shirt pulled all the way up to her chest showing her underwear.**

Kayla: What the hell do you guys want… give me my blanket!

Kate: *groans* Noooo.

Renji and Ichigo: *pass out*

Ishiin: *clears throat* Umm girls I think we need to have a talk.

Kayla: Not now… I wanna go back to bed… *rolls over*

Kate: *softly snoring*

Ishiin: NO UP! *drags the girls downstairs*

Kayla: *whines* What is so important that it couldn't wait until we were up.

Kate: *is in daze, begins to drool, her head drops down on the table* WHAT THE!

Kayla: *snickers*

Kate: *rubs head* Owwie

Ishiin: *pulls out giant canvass* We are going to have _the_ talk.

Kayla: I had that talk when I was 7… well kinda my friend just informed me on things I shouldn't have known… *blank stare* So my parents never gave me the talk.

Ishiin: That's to young! How could you be taught at that young age! Your parents never gave you the talk so you still need it.

Kayla: *sighs*

Kate: My mom already gave it to me like 20 thousand freakin times!

Ishiin: Nope you're still getting it! *starts having talk*

**An hour later**

Ishiin: Kate, would you read this paragraph for me?

Kate: *stares at it for a moment* Uh hold on… *gets up and walks in front of it so she can read it*

Ishiin: Couldn't you read it from over there?

Kate: No… *puts head back on table*

Ishiin: … Um… Kayla you're the one with glasses so read this one for me please.

Kayla: *sighs and gets up as well, reads it then sits back down* There… *mumbles*

Ishiin: You couldn't read it either? But, but, you have glasses on…

Kayla: Hey give me a break… I haven't been to the eye doctor in like four or five years

Ishiin: Girls… after this talk I am taking you to the eye doctor.

Kayla: *whines* Can't we just go now?

Kate: *mumbles with head still on table* I hate the poof of air.

Kayla: *sighs* I do to…

**Ishiin finishes talk after about another two hours then the girls get dressed and Ishiin drags them to the eye doctor. **

**The waiting room**

Renji: Hey what's going on?

Ishiin: What the hell are you doing here?! Why the hell are you everywhere we are?!

Kayla: *blank stare* Because he has the hotts for Katie?

Kate: *growls* Kayla

Kayla: What? I didn't say you did… I was just stating the truth…

Kate: *sighs* Just don't remind me

Renji: Umm… Ichigo invited me.

Ishiin: To the eye doctor?

Renji: Yeah… Right Ichigo? *elbows him in the stomach*

Ichigo: *falls over* Ugh….

Kayla: *blinks and kneels down by Ichigo* Hey Ichigo you okay? *starts poking his side*

Kate: Uh… Kayla.. you're wearing a skirt…

Kayla: That's okay I'm knelt down so he can't see anything.

Ichigo: *rolls over* Ugh… *eyes widen and blushes*

Kayla: Ack! *scurries away*

Kate: Kayla… what underwear are you wearing?

Kayla: *shrugs* I donno. I guess you would have to ask Ichigo…

Kate: *stares at Ichigo's face* Oh it's those…

Kayla: Cool! You can tell just by looking at his face?!

Ichigo: *stands up and clears throat* um… I knew he wanted to make sure Kate was okay.

Doctor: I'm ready to see Miss Kate and Kayla. If you girls would follow me.

Kate: Alright *follows*

Kayla: Okies! *follows as well*

**Once exam is over the boys come back to see the girls. Kate is sitting there with her eyes tearing up while Kayla has her face in her hands**

Renji: Ah! Kate what's wrong! What happened?!

Kayla *looks up with a giant bump on her forehead* It's the evil puff of air

**(the puff of air this is where you put your forehead against the machine and in each eye the shoot a puff of air into each of your eyes. For those who haven't had to deal with that experience)**

Ichigo: Ah! Kayla! What happened!

**The guys run up and hug the girls**

Ishiin: um… lets go home. Apparently my talk didn't get through to them.

Kayla: Hey! I'm not the one doing the hugging. It's your son!

Ishiin: Ichigo… do we need to have that talk again?

Ichigo: *freezes*

Kayla: How is hugging a bad thing… I like hugs. *smiles* See now if he was running his hand up my leg and under my skirt. *As she is saying that she is running Ichigo's hand up her leg*

Ichigo: Ack! *blushes and tries to pull his hand away*

Ishiin: *stares* Are you sure you really aren't dating?

Kayla: *blushes and shakes head* No… we aren't. I'm not into your son like that.

Ishiin: *lifts an eye brow*

Kate: *walks over by Ishiin* She's in denial.

Ishiin: Ah… well lets go home.

Kate: Wait… while we're out let's go shopping.

**At the mall, Ishiin went home**

Kayla: Hey Kate check him out. He's got a nice package

Kate: *sighs* Ugh Kayla

Ichigo and Renji: *freeze and blush*

Kayla: What… I'm and 18 year old girl with hormones.

Ichigo: *blushes more*

Renji: *elbows Ichigo's side* Looks like you have some work in store for you.

Kayla: Kate! Look at that dress! *grabs Kate by the arm* Come on lets go check it out!

Kate: No!!!

Ichigo and Renji: *snickers and follows the girls*

**The girls begin to model for the men once again, Kayla comes out in a midnight blue very low cut top that shows the stomach, the waist line of the long skirt is on her hip bones and the slits go all the way up leaving about an inch of cloth to hold it on the sides. She has arm sleeves that start at her elbow and go down to her knuckles. The sleeves are rather baggy. Kate comes out in a purple dress, there are ties that go around her neck, the dress is very low cut, it is tight around the waist and a slightly flared pleaded skirt to it.**

Ichigo and Renji: *blush and pass out*

Kayla: Well… off to seduce men. *walks off after paying for dress she is wearing*

Kate: *sigh and follow*

Kayla: *walks up to some random hot guy* Hey… I like your belt.

Guy: *blinks* But I'm not wearing a belt. *looks down*

Kayla: I know… *smirks* I'm just checking out your package. *grabs onto his arm* You should give me your number.

Kate: *is off somewhere drinking a smoothie*

Some guy: *walks by* Hey I like your necklace.

Kate: Hmm thanks. *pauses for a moment and looks down* Wait… I'm not wearing a necklace.

**Off in the dress store the guys finally wake up wondering where the hell the girls are**

Kayla: *walks up to Kate with a big sack of papers*

Kate: *blinks* What's that?

Kayla: Guys numbers? *looks around innocently*

**The guys finally catch up with the girls**

Kayla: Where the hell have you guys been?

Kate: Let's go home… *looks down* I miss my pants.

Kayla: *snickers at Kate*

Ichigo: What's in that. Where the hell did you even get that?

Kayla: Umm… guys numbers? And it's my shopping bag. *happy face*

Ichigo: *angry voice and face, grabs Kayla by the wrist* Lets go home.

Kate: *shivering*

Renji: Umm… Kate are you alright. Are you cold? *hugs*

Kate: DON'T TOUCH ME!

**At home**

Kate: *plops on couch fuming*

Kayla: Renji… what the hell did you do?!

Renji: Nothing!

Kayla: *stares at Kate* Are you still mad about the dress?

Kate: *ears pop out*

Ishiin: Hey you guys finally home?

Kayla: Ahhhh! *covers Kate's ears, pushes her up, stands behind her cover her tail and trying to rush her out the door*

Ishiin: *walks into the room* Uhhh whats going on?

Kayla: Um! I'm taking Katie for a walk! *rushes her out the door with the boys following*

Ichigo: Whats going on?

Kayla: THIS! *uncovers Kate's ears*

Ichigo: Uhh… shes a wolf… can't she just retract them like you?

Kayla: *sighs* Shes a werewolf which means… if she does not control herself. She will eat you. *happy face*

Ichigo: Uh…

Kayla: *sighs* Kate am I going to have to go vampire on your ass?

Kate: *is covering face* Give me a minute…

Ichigo: Vampire? You mean like biting her? I don't see how thats going to work…

Kayla: No I mean vampire cause they are much stronger than my current form.

Ichigo: Wait… you mean you really are a vampire?!

Kayla: Yeah! You should know that I mean don't you remember the one night when your neck was hurting and you had that naughty dream.

**Flash back**

Kayla: Ichigo… I had a bad dream.

Ichigo: Again? *sighs* Get in….

Kayla: *curls up into him*

Ichigo: *falls asleep*

Kayla: *stomach growls* Hmmm. *cuddles closer into him and bites his neck*

**That next morning**

Ichigo: *wakes up and sees that Kayla is already gone, face blushing from his dream that night* Ow… *rubs the side of his neck* Why does my neck hurt… *sighs and gets out of bed*

**Everytime that day when he saw Kayla his face burned bright red and tried to avoid her that entire day… End of Flash back**

Ichigo: *blinks* Wait…. *blushes* How did you know about that dream. *studders* I mean what dream?

Kayla: *sighs* You see when a vampire bites someone it arouses both parties…

Ichigo: How come it didn't bother you then? *his face burning red*

Kayla: *shrugs* I know how to handle it… I mean after you do it so many times.

Ichigo: Are you sure you're still a virgin?

Kayla: *heavy sigh* Yes I'm sure

Renji: *pats Kate's back* Are you okay?

Kate: *growls*

Renji: *steps back*

Kayla: *sighs* Looks like I'm going to have to. *looks at Ichigo* You know fighting a werewolf takes a lot of energy. I may need you later.

Ichigo: *flushes and covers neck*

Kayla: *transforms*

**Since vampires like leather, she appears in tight leather clothing, skin turns even paler than before, and fangs extend, Kate since in the presence of a vampire which are her enemies, so she is not in her right mind which then causes her to transform as well. The fight then begins…**

**(this part shall be in a paragraph form… which will make it much easier to do a fight scene.)**

**Kate crouches down baring her teeth growling madly, Kayla blocks the way out of the alley way to protect any bystanders that may come across the alley way. Kate lunges toward Kayla in a fits of biting and clawing. With her teeth lodged into Kayla's shoulder blood spewing out from the newly formed wounds. Kayla reaches her hand over and begins to pound on Kate's head violently. With her other hand she reaches for Kate's hind leg gripping it tightly and throwing her backwards into a wall. Kate's animalistic abilities causes her to land gracefully on her feet. She then turns to the nearest living body which would be the guys that Kayla so foolishly threw Kate near. Kate growls and stalks over to the guys who have backed up against the wall. Before she could lunge towards the guys Kayla steps in the way to block the blow which causes her to fall down to the ground with Kate on top of her trying to gnaw on Kayla's face. Which her jaws are barely being kept away with Kayla's hands holding on to Kate's neck. Quickly one of her hands then attaches to Kate's muzzle, she then rolls her over pinning her down with the rest of her body. Quickly shooting her other hand to hold down her muzzle as well. (ha ha wrestling move) Once she has a good hold on her muzzle with her one hand she then brings her elbow down onto Kate's head which then slams it into the concrete causing her to pass out and transform back into a human. (ha ha another wrestling move… damn I'm on a roll!)**

Kayla: *sighs and stands back up* Yeah stay down bitch.

Ichigo and Renji: *eyes widened in shock of the battle*

Kate: *slowly lifts herself up and clutches her head* Ow! What the crap!?

Kayla: *pants angrily*** **Come on let's get you some meat.

Kate: *looks up innocently* Heh… um… okay

Kayla: *grabs Kate's wrist and drags her off to go find her some food*

Renji: N-no wonder they thought the girls were so dangerous.

**An hour later they are sitting in the girls room waiting for the girls to get home**

**On the way up the stairs**

Kate: *clinging to Kayla's arm* I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I thought I could control it better. *starts sniffling* I'm so sorry! *starts to cry* I'm sorry!

Kayla: *sighs* Its fine… now shut the hell up… I'm tired and hungry!

**The girls then walk into the room and the guys run to greet them hugging them tightly**

Kate: *clings to Renji* I'm sorry I didn't mean to!

Renji: *smiles* It's alright. *snuggles*

Ichigo: Are you alright?

Kayla: *growls* No… I need food. *grabs him by the wrist and drags him off to his room*

Ichigo: Um… Kayla I don't think this is such a good idea.

Kayla: Would you rather me do it to someone else. I mean who knows what else would happen after words. *smirks*

Ichigo: *glares and grabs her by the wrist and starts dragging her off*

Kate: You should probably stay away from m- *falls asleep in Renji's arms*

Renji: *smiles and lays Kate down in her bed and tucks her in*

**(Kayla: Oh this is such an 'aw' moment. XD**

**Kate: I hate you, you jerk!**

**Kayla: *snickers* Well… on with the story! ^^)**

**The next morning the girls drag themselves out of bed and are slumped on the couch**

Ishiin: *blinks* What happened to you girls?

Kate and Kayla: *both mumble softly and fall over passing out once again*

Ishiin: Kayla… you look different today… more shiny…

Ichigo: *drags himself down the stair looking a bit tired and half dead*

Ishiin: What the hell happened to you?! *runs to him starts to try to care for him*

Kate and Kayla: Awww how fatherly…Ishiin

Kate: *falls over and foot twitches* Ugh

Kayla: *blinks and pokes at Kate's forehead* You alive?

Kate: *groans and passes out*

Kayla: *blinks* Hey… Ishiin… maybe we should just put them to bed.

Ishiin: *rushes them to bed and forces them to sleep it off*

Kayla: Aw yay! I gets to be a nurse! *puts on a sexy nurse outfit*

Ishiin: K-Kayla! Do we need to have that talk again?

Kayla: *freezes for a moment then puts her hands over her ears and begins to yell* AH IT'S THE VOICES! *Runs up the stairs*

Ishiin: *blank stare* Um….

Kayla: *leans over Ichigo's bed* Hey Ichigo? Are you okay?

Ichigo: Hmm? *opens eyes sees a lot of cleavage* Ahhhhhhhh! *faints and has extreme nose bleed*

Kate: *walks in* Kayla! He can't lose anymore blood you're going to kill him!

Kayla: *whimpers* I wasn't trying to… I was trying to make him feel better. *sniffles and clings to him* I'm sorry!

Kate: Oh that's okay…just don't suffocate the poor guy now. *gets dizzy and passes out causing a loud thud on the floor*

Ishiin: *runs up stairs after the loud noise* Ah! What happened?!

Kayla: Um… she passed out and…. *looks at Ichigo* I don't know what to say about him…

Ishiin: *looks up at Kayla and sees that her dress is way to short and is now showing her undies* Ahhhh! A young lady should not be showing such things!

Kayla: *blinks and stares at him and makes a innocent little noise* huh?

Ishiin: *sighs and goes to take care of Kate*

Kayla: Ichigo are you okay?!

Ichigo: *sighs and pats her back* I'm fine…

Kayla: *squeaks* I'm sorry!

Ichigo: Calm down… its fine… now let me sleep.

Kayla: *mumbles* sorry.

Ichigo: Stop!

Ishiin: *sighs and lays Kate down in her bed then looks up to see Renji standing there in the room* WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HERE?!

Renji: *freezes* Uh….I wanted to make sure Kate was okay?

Ishiin: GET OUT!

Renji: *scurries off*

**Kayla ends up falling asleep pressed up against Ichigo while Ishiin makes several rounds making sure Renji is nowhere to be found in the house. **

* * *

Kate: soo we've had these typed up for awhile I just keep forgetting to publish them. eh heh heh oops

Kayla: *too busy drawing*

Kate:She drawing pictures of what's to come and of our charaters, and theres going to be a picture of me in werewolf form.

Kayla: I hate hands and feet!!!! *throws sketch book and hits Renji* aahhh I'm so fedup!

Renji: Ow Kayla!!! I'm going to kill you!

Kayla: AAAAHHHHH *runs off*

Kate: *sweat drops* well umm . . . I'm going to figure out how to scan the pictures. . . bye!

Kayla: *runs by* PLEASE R&R AAAHHHHHH

Renji: Get back here!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**The gang which is composed of Renji, his gigai, Ichigo, Kate, and Kayla. They were compact in a suburban. Renji is in the passenger seat, his gigai in the driver's seat. Ichigo was sitting in the bench seat his head tilted down asleep. Kate was sitting next to him staring in the back where Kayla was playing with a baby.**

Renji: What the hell are you doing?! Stay on the road!

Gigai: Wahhhh! Sorry! *starts freaking out*

Kate: What are you doing back there Kayla?

Kayla: Playing with the baby. *fiddles finger in front of baby* Aw, little Carmella you're so cute!

**Focuses on the orange hair as the baby giggles**

Kayla: *sits up in bed and looks around seeing that it is still night time*

Kate: *yawns* Kayla what are you doing…. Go back to bed.

Kayla: O-Oh okay. *curls back up and tries to go back to sleep*

**That morning**

Kate: Why the hell did you suddenly wake up in the middle of the night. Have a bad dream.

Kayla: *shivers* No not really… it's kinda weird though. *explains the story*

Kate: Hmm… whose the father.

Kayla: *blank stare* The father seems obvious it's more of… whose the mother.

Kate: Well that seems obvious too.

Kayla: Hush you… *looks over at Kate to see her scratching her forehead* What are you doing?

Kate: Scratching, I mean you cracked my head open!

Kayla: Oh I know what to do for that. I'll be back! *scurries off*

**An hour later**

Kate: *walks up to Renji* Have you seen Kayla? She disappeared.

Renji: Do you think I keep tabs on her?

Kate: Th-That's not what I meant! Jerk! *runs off*

Renji: W-wait! I'm sorry. *heavy sigh* … Wait… where did she get that big gash?

Kayla: *pops up with her arms behind her back* Hey Katie… I gots a present for you.

Kate: Ummm… what is it? More importantly where have you been?

Kayla: Umm… I kinda got lost. *looks around* Anyways… *puts dog cone thing on her head* There now no more scratching.

Kate: Gah! No! *tries pulling it off* Get it off! Get it off! *rolls on floor trying to pull it off* Ahhh!

**A girl walks up and stares down at Katie**

Girl: Hey mom… why is auntie Katie rolling around on the ground?

Kayla: What? I'm not your mom… I'm a little too young to be so…

Kate: What? *pops cone off* Hey! Sweet!

Girl: Well you see… I gained some of your powers and was able to travel back in time. But…. I seemed to have lost Kana...

Kayla: *blank stare* Umm…

Kate: Who the hell is Kana? What the hell is your name?

Kayla: Wait… let me guess… Its Carmella.

Carmella: *nods and smiles* Yep. Oh and Kana is yours auntie Katie…. Yours and uncle Renji's.

Kate: Wahh! *faints*

Kayla: You've got to be kidding me… stupid dream…. That's it! This is all a dream!

Carmella: Uh… mom, are you okay?

**Guys walk up**

Renji: What happened to Kate?

Ichigo: Did she just call you mom?

Kayla: No!

Carmella: But mom….

Kayla: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Carmella: *hugs onto Ichigo's arm* Dad… why is mom acting so funny?

Ichigo and Kayla: WHAT?!

Renji: *looks at Carmella* Hmmm… long orange hair… bright blue eyes. Hmm… Yep I can see it.

Kayla: SHUT IT RENJI!

Carmella: UNCLE RENJI! *hugs him around the waist* Hey you're much cuter younger. Though you were still pretty hot when you're older.

Renji: WHAT!?

Kate and Kayla: *starts giggling*

Ichigo: Yeah she can't be my kid.

Kayla: I donno… if she is our kid she gets that from you. *snickers*

Ichigo: Ha ha… *frowns*

Carmella: Aww daddy don't be sad!

Renji: *trying to push her off* Jeez this kid has a good grip.

Ichigo: Uh.. please stop calling me that.

Ishiin: *walks up* Is this one of your friends Ichigo? She's adorable. You know Ichigo she kinda looks like you.

Carmella: Thank you grandpa.

Ishiin: What?!

**Everyone freezes**

Kayla: Well you see… umm she calls Ichigo her dad just for fun you know and since you're his dad. You would be her grandfather then.

Ishiin: Hmm you know she kinda looks like you too Kayla.

Kayla: Uhh…

Kate: Yeah! That's why she calls her mom. Eheh..

Ishiin: If you say so…

Carmella: Hm… So that's where Kana gets it from.

Kate: *freezes* Eh… *sighs* L-let's just go somewhere…

**Walmart**

**Kate and Kayla are hiding in the clothes racks**

Ichigo: What are they doing?

Carmella: *shrugs while holding on to Renji's arm*

**The girls both pop out when guys come up to the clothes rack and yell "pick me" Those guys then pick them up and put them in their cart and walk away.**

Carmella: Oh! I wanna play to! *goes to run off*

Ichigo: *grabs her by the arm* No!

Carmella: Awww…. Daddy you're so mean. But… but daddy that guy is hot.

Kayla: *goes by in cart* Oh yeah… she is so mine! *grins proudly*

Ichigo: *sighs* Uh….Come out and come take care of your daughter.

Guy: *looks from Kayla, Carmella, and to Kayla again* I don't think that's possible…

Kayla: *sighs* Don't worry about it… he's a little on the loony side.

Guy: Oh okay… *rolls cart away* I need to finish my shopping.

Carmella: Hm.. Hey daddy why is she going off with that guy? Are you and mommy not together yet?

Ichigo: *sighs* No.. she still denies me.

Kate: *scrolls by and nods*

Renji: *nods as well*

Carmella: Oh well… it will happen soon enough I'm sure… At least I hope.

Ichigo: Why did you come here anyways?

Carmella: *sniffles* Well you see there is a chance that you and mommy won't get together. Kana was supposed to help me with her parents but… but. *starts tearing up* I lost her…

Ichigo: Ack! No Carmella don't cry. *pats shoulder* Calm down… it's okay.

Carmella: But… but I might disappear…

Ichigo: Well I'm sure myself and your um mother will get together if you stay around long enough. *smiles at her*

**Both girls go by in the carts and jump out going to Carmella once they see that she is crying**

Kayla: What did you do to my daughter! *hugs her*

Kate: What happened?! Why is she crying?!

Ichigo: D-Don't worry about it.

Kate: Leave it to Ichigo to make her cry.

Kayla: *cuddles Carmella* Don't listen to him baby he's mean.

Carmella: *giggles* He's not mean mommy. You should start dating him. I think you'd like it.

Kayla: *pauses and pulls away from her* Hey… don't push it little girl.

Carmella: Hee hee. *innocent grin*

Kate: She so has your grin.

**Both girls are grinning**

Carmella: Yep… I'm so much like mommy. *smirks*

Kate: Not in that way… that's so Ichigo's smirk.

Ichigo: *smirks as well*

Kayla: *blank stare* Oh dear it is….I guess I can't deny the parentage. But it's still not going to happen!

Carmella: Aw but mom… if you don't I'll disappear.

Kayla: I-I really think somehow you got the parentage wrong. There must be some odd close look alike person somewhere… *walks off*

Carmella: *blinks and looks at everyone* Has she always been this deep in denial?

Everyone: *nods*

**Back home**

Carmella: Hey Grandpa! Can I stay the night?

Ishiin: That depends… who are you sleeping with?

Carmella: Well with mommy of course. *smiles*

Ishiin: Okay.

Kate: Where is she going to sleep?

Kayla: On the floor of course… I mean she is the younger… no actually you are.

Kate: I am not sleeping on the floor!

Kayla: *snickers*

Carmella: Don't worry I will.

**The girls all go upstairs and see another girl standing there in their room. **

Kate: Who are you?

Carmella: About time you came!

Kana: You left me!

Carmella: Oh uh… e heh.

Kayla: *nods* Yep she is defiantly my daughter. And looking at the other girl with her curly red hair and green eyes. I think that is your daughter Kana. *smiles*

Carmella: Yep this is Kana!

Kana: *sighs heavily*

Ichigo: *walks in* What's with all the yelling?

Kana: Hey you look lots cuter younger.

Carmella: *slaps Kana upside the head* Stop hitting on my dad!

Kayla: *snickers*

Kate: Yeah… you can't deny that she's your kid.

Kayla: *slaps Kate upside the head*

Renji: *walks in* What's going on?

Carmella: Heeeey Uncle Renji.

Kana: *slaps Carmella upside the head* Stop hitting on _my_ dad!

Carmella: Hee hee. *innocent face*

Kayla: *sighs* I guess there is no denying it is there.

Kate: See there was no reason for slapping me upside the head.

Kana: *frowns a little*

Kayla: Hey look at that.. you can't deny it either.

Kate: *frowns a little* Ugh.

Kayla and Carmella: *giggles*

Ichigo and Renji: This is starting to creep me out…

Kayla: Hey don't complain… this just means you get together with Katie. *smiles*

Renji: True…

Ichigo: Hey Carmella so how are you doing? Have a boyfriend or anything?

Carmella: Nope. *smiles*

Ichigo: *laughs lightly* I bet I know why, its cause you're so much like your mother huh?

Kayla: *glares* What!?

Kate: Now now Kayla calm down. *stands in front of Ichigo* You don't need to beat him up.

Kayla: Get out of my way you damned wolf! I could own your ass any day. So step aside if you know what's good for ya.

Kate: What!? *growls*

Renji: Well Kate… you know you should calm down. I mean she did hurt you pretty bad the last time.

Kate: What! You're degrading me too?! *growls more and ears pop out* Who the hell do you think stops her when she goes crazy?!

Renji: *stutters* Uh Kate… calm down…

Kayla: *the succubus demon feeds more and more off the anger in the room* You know what! Screw this I'm outta here! *teleports*

Kate: *transforms fully and starts stalking over towards Renji*

**Both Kana and Carmella begin to disappear**

Kana: Mom… stop! Please no! *jumps in front of Renji*

Carmella: Ack.. I better go find mom! *glares over at Ichigo* You and you're stupid words dad! *teleports*

**(she is able to follow the magic flow so she is able to find Kayla. Since she has been around her she is able to determine her magic flow)**

Carmella: Mom! Mom! *pants* Mom Kate is going to kill Renji and!! *waves hand in front of Kayla* And I'm disappearing along with Kana!

Kayla: *sighs* Damn it *teleports along with Carmella*

Kana: Mom stop it!

Kayla: Kate what the hell! *kicks her butt* You're going to kill your daughter if you don't calm down!

Kate: *looks back and forth between Kana and Kayla then her eyes suddenly widen and she hits the floor and transforms back*

Kana: *hugs Kate* Mom are you okay!?

Kate: *holds chest* Ow.

Kana: When she gets angry her chest starts to hurt for a moment. *looks at Renji* So she'll be fine dad. *smiles*

Ichigo: *grabs onto Kayla's arm* Listen I have to talk to you.

Kayla: No! No don't even!

Carmella: Mom! Calm down! *is still disappearing*

Kate: *gasping for air* Kayla… please just listen to him. Relax.

Kayla: *sighs* What the hell is it then.

Ichigo: I only meant it because you were so headstrong. And you tend to switch men quite often.

Kayla: Oh um…. Eh Heh… sorry. *smiles innocently*

**The girls have now both stopped disappearing**

Carmella: Yeah they're getting back together now! *throws her hand up in the air*

Kana: Thank god…

Kate: *still panting* Don't press your luck.

Carmella: Well I think it worked with mine. *grins*

Kayla: *is looking down blushing and fidgeting*

Ichigo: *rubbing the back of his head* Heh

Renji: *sweat drop and sighs* Come on Kate let's get you to bed. *picks her up and carries her to the bed laying her down*

Carmella: Well our work here is done don't you think? Well I suppose it's time to head back!

Kana: Don't leave me this time. *clings on to Carmella's arm*

Carmella: Let's go! Bye mom Bye dad! Make me soon kay!

Kayla: *freezes* Eh!?

**Both Ichigo and Kayla pass out on the floor**

Kana: That seemed a bit wrong to say.

Carmella: *giggles* And we're off! *holds hands in air like a super hero and teleports*

Renji: Uh…. Yeah that's definitely her daughter… *sighs* Well… Kate's taken care of and asleep. Those two are passed out on the floor… Hmmm I think I can leave now… Before Ishiin gets here. *hops out window*

**They stay passed out through the night**

* * *

Kate: Well that's the end… not the end of the story but this chapter anyways

Kayla: You know it was really weird. The dream was one that I actually had maybe like a week ago. That's when I decided no more writing fanfics before bed…. Damnit! I did just that. *sighs heavily*

Kate: *laughs lightly* Well it gives us ideas and we've been writing fanfics before bed ever since we decided to write these.

Carmella: Hey what are you guys doing?! You're supposed to be making us.

Kana: *nods*

Kate: Girls… you have your hopes to high.

Kayla: *flushes* Well… anyways… that's the end.

Carmella: Whoo! Mommy has the idea get to baby making!

Kayla: NO! *scurries off*

Carmella: You better get to it before I lock you guys in a room together!

Kayla: AHHH! SHE HAS MY EVIL MIND! NOOOOOOOOO! *hides behind Ichigo*

Carmella: Good mommy.

Kayla: *blushes more* What!? No!

Kate and Kana: *sighs*

Kana: Well I'm off to go with Carmella. Bye

Kate: Bye… and bye to all you other viewers.

**Random shriek in background**

Kate: What that hell is that girl doing? *sighs and walks off to go help Kayla*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**It's lunch time at school.**

Ichigo: *sighs heavily* I don't understand… that's the sixth hollow this week.

Kate: Hm, I wonder what's causing them all to gather suddenly.

Renji: Maybe there's some evil group at hand?

Kate and Ichigo: *sweat drop*

Kayla: *lying across the ground* Would you guys keep it down. *groans*

Ichigo: What's wrong with her?

Kate: She's having a magic build up. Keeping her ears in and not using very much magic is taking a toll on her.

Renji: Enough of that… what about the evil hand?!

**~Poofles~**

**Suddenly everyone appears at the beach :O**

Ichigo and Renji: What the hell!?

Kate: *gets dizzy and falls over* Ugh… I hate teleporting

Kayla: *smiles* I feels much better now. *grins*

Kate: Hm… we need swimsuits now!

Kayla: Okies! *uses magic and puts everyone in a swimsuit*

Kate: Hey! I don't like bikinis!

Kayla: *snickers*

**The guys both appear in their usual swimsuits while Kate appears in a purple tie around bikini while Kayla appears in a tankini. **

Ichigo: You know… I expected you to be in the bikini.

Renji: *stares at Kate* oooh…

Kayla: I thought about it… but I think it's more fun this way.

Kate: *glares*

Kayla: *snickers* Would it make you feel better if I was in one too?

Kate: Yes!

Kayla: *shrugs* Sucks to be you then. *snickers*

Kate: You jerk! *grabs a bucket of ocean water*

Kayla: You know… I like the water…that doesn't bother me. *blinks*

Kate: Yes… but you're nice and warm and this is freezing ice cold.

Kayla: *blank stare and hides behind Ichigo* Fine fine… *changes still hiding behind him* But I'm not coming out from behind him!

Kate: *whines* That's still not fair.

Kayla: Well… at least you shocked Renji into silence.

Kate: *blinks* Well he has been rather quiet. *looks over at Renji*

Ichigo: *flushes* Um Kayla… could you…. Let go?

**Two girls suddenly run up to them**

Carmella: Whoo you guys look sexy!

Kana: *appears from behind Carmella* Yeah mom you look hot!

**Everyone else but Renji stare at them in surprise**

Kate: What are you girls doing here?!

Kana: Well we missed you guys so much and we wanted to make sure you guys got together. Right Carmella?

Carmella: Oooh uncle Renji is in a swimsuit… oooh he's topless! *tackles him*

Renji: Ahhhhhhh! Where'd you come from?!

Carmella: Aww were you to busy looking at Auntie Katie's half nakedness to see me?

Kate: *flushes and covers self* Ummm….

Kayla: *snickers* Oh yeah that was the plan!

Carmella: Aw and mommy your clinging to daddy! It's cute! I knew it worked!

Kayla: *squeaks and hides behind Kate* No it didn't!

**Considering Kate is so much shorter than Kayla, she had to duck to hide behind her causing her butt to poke out **

Carmella: *holds thumbs up* Nice ass mom!

Kayla: Ahhhh! *stands up straight and frowns*

Carmella: Hey Kate bow your head down a little…

Kate: Like this? *tilts head*

Carmella: Yeah! There you go dad now you can see her knockers.

Kayla: *frowns more* Carmella I'm so going to hurt you.

Carmella: *squeaks and hides behind Renji*

Ichigo: *flushes and sighs* Carmella dear….

Carmella: Yes daddy! *smiles*

Ichigo: Be nice to your mother…

Kayla: Stop that! I am no one's mother!

Carmella: But… but…. Mommy. *sniffles*

Kayla: Eh?.... No Carmella don't cry! *hugs her* I'm sorry sweetie!

Carmella: Hehe.

Kayla: Oh you are so my daughter. *frowns* don't know if that's a good thing though.

Carmella: *giggles* Anyways we're here so we can play on the beach with you guys. *uses magic putting both herself and Kana in bikinis*

Kana: *covers self* Carmella!

Carmella: *snicker snicker*

Ichigo and Renji: Absolutely not!

Carmella: But daddy I like bikinis.

Ichigo and Renji: One pieces both of you!

Carmella: Awww…. Okay…. *sighs and changes the both of them* That's so not fair. Now how am I going to attract the guys?

Ichigo: *frowns* You're not….

Carmella: But… daddy. *whispers in his ear* Now how am I going to get Uncle Renji's attention?

Ichigo: *sweat drops* He's too distracted by Kate anyways.

Kayla: Yeah she so gets that from your side. Wait… here's the more important question… why do you keep pestering Renji… if you think about it. You end up with him and Kana will never be born.

Carmella: Oh noes!!!! *hugs Kana* You can't go away!

Kana: Calm down! *starts pushing her away* Let me go! I can't breathe!

Carmella: Hee hee sorry.

Kate: You know… that was a good point.

Kayla: Told ya I wasn't stupid.

Ichigo: *grabs Kayla by the arm* No… we need to go back to school… We can't hang out with you girls sorry.

Kayla: Pssh! I'm not going back to school. *grabs his arm and starts dragging him off* Come on let's go have fun!

Kate: Whoo! Yeah! Go Kayla! *runs after*

Ichigo: Wah!

Carmella: Come on uncle Renji!

Renji: *looks down at Carmella for a moment* Kate! Wait up! *runs after*

Kana: *snickers* Nice try

Carmella: Hush you! *slaps her upside the head*

Kana: *frowns* Ow… *rubs head* What was that for?

Carmella: Never mind that! *grabs her wrist* Lets go! *runs off with Kana in toe*

Kana: Ahhhh!

**In the water**

Kate: *tackles Kana into the water* Haha! Play with me!

Kana: Ahhh! *attacks back*

Kayla: Awww… she's bonding.

Kate: Kayla! *tackles her in as well*

Kayla: Ahhh! *still holding on to Ichigo's arm which causes him to go down with her*

Renji and Carmella: *starts laughing*

Renji: *looks over at Carmella then dives into the water after them* wait for me!

Carmella: *giggles* Things never change…. Wait…. Wait for me! *dives in as well*

Ichigo: *pops out of the water gasping for air*

Kayla: *pops head out of water* Haha… wimp…

Ichigo: *smirks and dunks her head under water*

Kate: Now what were you two doing under there for so long?

Ichigo: *blushes and pulls his hand away allowing Kayla to pop back up out of the water*

Kayla: Hey that was so not right! *pauses for a moment looking at his face* What's with the face? *looks down* Did I like lose my top or something?

Carmella: Gottcha Uncle Renji! *wraps arms around his waist once she pounces on him, she then slides down taking his swim trunks with her*

**Everyone but Kayla and Carmella turn away hiding their faces. The other two decided to point and die of laughter.**

Renji: *pulls his shorts back up while blushing madly* Ugh…

Kayla: You know I should of taken the chance to see how far his tattoos go

Carmella: Oh Well they g-

Kate and Kana: I DON'T WANNA KNOW!

Carmella: Wait… but auntie Kate shouldn't you already know?

Kate: What!? No!

Kayla: She hasn't gotten that far sweetie… *snickers*

Ichigo: By the way… how old are you girls anyways?

Carmella: Oh I'm eight-teen and Kana is seven-teen.

Kayla: *blinks* Oh noes! I did the deed first!

Kate: You forced me into it Kayla how could you.

Kayla: H-how could I have done that?

Kate: I donno but I'm sure it was you.

Kayla: Oh yeah because I decided to bite you guys to get your hormones ranging then stuck you in a room together…. Heeeey… that's not a bad idea…

Kate: I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!! AHHHHH RUN AWAY! *ducks underwater and swims away*

Kayla: *snickers*

Ichigo: … You're cruel…

Kayla: Why thank you. *snickers* Come on in all honesty do you really think I would do something that horrible? Besides… Kate's blood would make me sick….

Kate: *pops out of water* Nope not really, I just wanted to be dramatic.

Kayla: But I'm this cruel… *ducks underwater*

Kate: *freezes* Eh!?

Ichigo: *jumps* Ahhhh! Something touched me!

Kate: That would probably be Kayla. Or a shark… take your pick.

Ichigo: *flushes* At the moment… I'm hoping it's the shark.

Kate: Why's that?

Ichigo: *gets pulled underwater*

Kayla: *pops out of water waving his shorts in the air* Haha! Victory! *swims off*

**Everybody but Ichigo laughs**

Carmella: Oh is this how I'm made?

Everybody: What?!

Kayla: Come on Carmella… do you really think I would do something like that in front of people?

Carmella: … no probably not….

Ichigo: *pops out of the water* Gottcha!

Kayla: Wahhh! *holds the shorts up in the air so he can't reach them without jumping*

**(Kayla is two inches taller than Ichigo so…. Advantage!)**

Ichigo: *is pressed up against her to get the maximum leverage to reach his shorts*

Kayla: Ummm…. Ichigo… could you back up a little. *flushes*

Ichigo: Why? Give 'em back!

Carmella: Oooh daddy's getting frisky!

Ichigo: *eyes widen and blushes* Ummm… sorry. *backs up a little*

Kayla: Bwa! I win!

Ichigo: *frowns a little then smirks* Hmm… Hey Kayla if you don't give me my shorts… I'll jump for them.

Kayla: *freezes and blushes* You wouldn't…

Kate: Do what he says! *covers Kana's eyes*

Kana: Wait… mom… what are yo-

Kate: Hush Kana! *pulls her into the water to hide their faces*

Carmella: *giggles and covers her face*

Renji: *looks down at Kate and Kana* Uhh… I'll help with that.

Kayla: No wait! You guys he'll do it if you're not looking!

Ichigo: *smirks even more* Heh heh…

Kayla: *flushes more and frowns backing away a little* You still wouldn't… you're too shy!

Ichigo: *stands there for a moment*….come on give it to me Kayla.

Kayla: You won't…. *pauses for a moment* hee hee! That's sounds so naughty. Not here Ichigo there's people around.

Ichigo: *faces turns all red* WHAT!?

Kayla: Hee hee. I'm not ready to make Carmella yet.

Ichigo: Shut up! *jumps for his swimsuit grabbing it and making a triumphant facial expression and slides his shorts back on*

Kayla: *face turns all red* Oh dear… I suppose eventually I was going to see it…

Ichigo: *blushes madly* You saw it?!

Kayla: Yeah… and not bad I must say.

Everyone: What?!

Kayla: Bout time you guys all came back up… you know… it seems you guys would have seen it from underwater.

Kate: Our eyes were closed…. Trust me.

Kayla: *snickers*

Carmella: Awww… does this mean mommy is finally going to be with daddy?

Kayla: No!

Carmella: Aww…that's not cool….but there is still a chance I might end up disappearing…

Kayla: *whimpers* Stop saying that! *clings to Kate's arm and whispers* If she keeps saying stuff like that I'm going to end up breaking down and doing so….

Kate: *pats Kayla's head* It's okay I feel your pain…. Except for the last part. Though that will probably happen too.

Ichigo: *still blushing* Anyways… we should probably be heading back. It's getting dark.

Kayla and Carmella: Awww…. Okay….

Kate and Kana: Yeah… I'm getting hungry.

Kayla and Carmella: *eyes widen*

Kate and Kana: No! Not that kind of hungry!

Renji: You know… it's kind of creepy for them to be doing that in unison.

Ichigo: *nods*

Kayla and Carmella: *sighs and teleports everyone back*

**In the girl's room**

Ishiin: *runs up stairs with stuff in his hand, pauses when he sees everyone there* Where did you guys come from!? Where have you been. And what are you girls wearing!?

Kate: Nothing!

Kayla: *looks over at Kate* No it's something… if it was nothing that would be pretty bad…

Ishiin: Ugh… never mind. Here's your glasses. *hands Kate her glasses* And here's your contacts. *hands the small boxes over to Kayla, looks at Renji* What are you doing here?!

Carmella: *clings to Renji's waist and giggles* Aw grandpa he's cool don't make him go.

Ishiin: *blinks*

Kayla: *sighs* She has a crush on him…

Ishiin: *sees Kana being rather close to Ichigo* Aw Ichigo do you have a girlfriend?

Ichigo: What?! No!

Carmella: Yes he does! Right…. Here! *holds on to Kayla's arm bringing it up in the air*

Ishiin: I always knew that would happen eventually…

Kayla: What? No no… sir you've got it all wrong.

Ishiin: Oh well… better watch her Ichigo she is quite a bit older… *walks out of room*

Kayla: Oh yeah Ichigo… better watch out… my hormones are raging.

Ichigo: *blushes more* What

**(he's still blushing from the beach, you know his shorts thing XD)**

Ishiin: *pops his head in* What!?

Kayla: Uh… I was kidding… *blushes and looks down* I thought you were out of ear shot….

Ishiin: If I hear any weird noises I'll be back up here in a heartbeat!

Ichigo and Kayla: *blush*

Kate: You probably wouldn't want to do that…

Kayla: Kate… you're not helping….

Kate: But… if you think about it… you wouldn't really want him to would you?

Kayla: Well no…. but still it's not going to happen!

Kate: Well I know that.

Ishiin: *sighs* Just keep it down okay.

Ichigo: Dad!

Ishiin: *walks out of the room*

Kate: *whispers to Kayla* You know… those weird noises could be when you're biting him…and that's why I said all that to embarrass him so he wouldn't come up.

Kayla: Oh… but you know he probably would have thought I was just kissing his neck or something.

Kate: Until he turns on the light and sees the blood….

Kayla: Then he would have thought it was some kinky game…. Hee hee… Ichigo must like it rough.

Kate and Kayla: *giggles*

Renji: What are you girl's talking and giggling about?

Kate: Nothing…

Kayla: Just about Ichigo liking it rough.

Ichigo and Renji: What!?

Kayla: Don't worry Ichigo… It's okay if they know… hey I'll use the handcuffs this time. *makes handcuffs appear*

Ichigo: *blushes and backs away* Um… K-Kayla….

Carmella: Whoo! I'm being made early!

Kayla: Would you really want us to be doing that with you here and the walls being paper thin?

Carmella: Yeah I suppose you're right..

Kayla: I mean you should have heard him the last time… I had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't wake anyone up…

**They suddenly hear hurried footsteps running up the stairs**

Ishiin: What!? What were you guys doing?!

Kayla: Um… Well you see….I was making out with your son!

**(really she was feeding off of him… you know vampire and all…. Remember the flashback?)**

Ishiin: And you guys aren't going out?

Kayla: Uh…. No?

Ishiin: Well you are now! *walks back out of the room*

Kayla: uh…. *sighs* What did I get myself into…

Carmella: Whoo! Score one for me!

Kayla: Screw this… I'm going to bed before I say anything else wrong…

Kana: Well mom we're going to be going okay.

Kate: Alright… see ya in the future!

**They all go to bed…**

**The next morning… everyone has gotten ready for school and are downstairs about ready to leave**

Ishiin: *pulls Kayla aside* You know Kayla… I think I did you a big favor… you don't have to be so shy about it and avoiding him.

Kayla: How did you do me a favor? *grumbles*

Ishiin: Well if you two were making out then that must mean you like each other. You two must have been too shy to ask the other out.

Kayla: Yeah….umm… I have to go… you know can't be late for school.

Ishiin: Okay… but I expect things to change.

Kayla: Crap…

**On the walk to school**

Kayla: Hey Ichigo… apparently we have to act more like a couple or your dad will freak….

Ichigo: *sighs* You know… I can just talk to him and get this all straightened out.

Kayla: Nah…

Ichigo: Really?

Kayla: Yeah this just makes it easier to use you as my blood supply.

Ichigo: Yeah thanks.

Kayla: Besides… after what I saw at the beach my mommy says for me to hang on to stuff like that! *cackles and runs off*

Ichigo: At the beach? … *eyes widen and he blushes then sighs* Kayla!

Kate: I don't need to hear this!

Renji: Ha ha… you're mom must not have high standards.

Ichigo: *glares at Renji*

Kayla: How would you know… have you been checking him out?

Renji: WHAT?! *sighs* It's amazing how you can turn this back around on me.

Kayla: I know huh…. It's a great talent.

Kate: *snickers*

Ichigo: *snickers as well*

Renji: Aw you're already such a dedicated girlfriend. Already sticking up for him.

Kayla: *pouts* Hush you….*mumbles very mean things*

Kate: *snickers cause she's the only other one who can hear it*

**At school**

Sensei: I would like to introduce two new students to the class. Girls would you come in?

**The two girls walk in**

Kayla: Carmella?!

Kate: Kana?!

Renji: Oh great not Carmella….

Ichigo: *falls out of his chair* Gah!

Carmella: Daddy!? Are you okay?

Class: *freezes* What?!

Kana: *mumbles* You idiot.

Carmella: Umm…I call him that because I've met him before and he has the orange hair like me… so it just kinda stuck….

Class: okay… *looks at Renji and Kana*

Kana: Um… we're cousins…

Sensei: Yes well… would you girls take your seats…

**The girls take their seats**

Chizuru: *leans over to Carmella* Hey… if Ichigo's the father then who's the mother?

Carmella: *smiles and tugs on Kayla's arm* Why Kayla of course… see look we have the same colored eyes.

Kana: Carmella… you idiot why'd you do that?!

Carmella: *whispers to Kana* Well they just think it's a game so what does it matter.

Chizuru: Whoo! I wanna play…. *holds on to Carmella's arm* I'll be your wife.

Carmella: WHAT!? But… but… I like men. *blinks*

Chizuru: Darn… *looks at Kana*

Kana: *eyes widen* ME TOO!

Chizuru: *sighs* Oh well. With Ichigo out of the way Orihime's all mine!

Carmella and Kana: Yeah… you go do that….

**(By the way… Chizuru is that girl who is always after Orihime…)**

**Lunch time**

Uryu: *walks up to the gang* These girls are your daughters aren't they…

Everyone but the little girls: *freezes* Umm… no…

Carmella and Kana: UNCLE URYU! *glomps* Do you still make pretty dresses?

Uryu: *smirks* Of course! It's a work of art!

Carmella and Kana: yay!

Everyone but those three: *sighs*

Kayla: Why are you girls still here anyways?

Kana: To make sure nothing happens and you guys end up together.

Kayla: Well Ishiin took care of that one for me…. *sighs*

Carmella: Yes… but… you're not doing it out of will. You need to be in love mommy!

Kayla: Yeah not gonna happen…

Carmella: But it probably already is… *giggle giggle*

Kayla: I can ground you can't I?

Carmella: Not yet! *smiles and scurries over to Kate and Kana* She's so in denial…

Kate and Kana: *nods*

Kayla: I'm so going to hurt you guys!

Kate: You can ground her! Ground her from something you like!

Kayla: I know! Uncle Renji!

Everyone: *Freezes*

Kayla: Um… sorry… different thought process… you know… she's always clung to Renji so I thought that would be the worst. I don't like Renji like that.

Everyone: Oh okay…

Carmella: Nooooo! *falls to her knees and hugs Kayla's leg* Noooo! Don't do it mommy! You're so mean!

Kayla: *looks at everyone* It worked didn't it?

Carmella: Wait… how do you ground someone from someone else. I mean.. I'll always see him at school.

Kayla: Fine… I'll just make sure not to have sex with Ichigo for a very very long time….

Ichigo: *blushes* Ehhhh!

Carmella: You can't do that mom…. The vampire will eventually take over and besides you go into heat… you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of him.

Kayla: You know… I've never gone into heat while I've been here… what am I going to do… I usually keep myself locked up. I can't do that now. Who knows what I would do to poor Kate…Hell I'd rather do it to Uryu before Kate.

Kate: *scoots behind Renji* W-well that's good to know…

Kayla: Don't worry I only like men… and you wouldn't have to worry at first… until it got really really bad….Actually in all reality being in heat it only goes for the opposite gender anyways.

Carmella: You know I bet that's when I get made to… during one of those times… you're not escaping it now mom! *cackles*

Ichigo and Kayla: *scoot away from each other blushing* Ugh…

Ichigo: *sees that Kayla scooted more towards Uryu, he grabs her by the arm and pulls her to him* You're not doing that with Uryu!

Kayla: What!? I wasn't planning on it!

Uryu: *sighs and walks away*

Carmella: Awww daddy's protective!

Ichigo and Kayla: Shut up!

Kate: *turns to Kana* We should go hunting sometime.

Kana: *nods*

Carmella: You know… if your guys like us so much then you could just speed it along and have us sooner. *smiles*

Kate: *twitches* No… I'm still in school.

Carmella: *looks at Kayla* But you're not mommy.

Kayla: *flushes* But your father is! Besides… Ishiin would be pissed… well probably not after you were born….After a month or two he'd probably finally give in… Though Ichigo would probably be in deep shit.

Carmella: Well… you don't have to have daddy with you constantly. He could still go to school.

Kayla: *sighs* Not going to happen… we're not even dat- … well officially dating.

Carmella: But…. *the end of lunch bell rings* Fine… *sighs*

**The school day eventually ends and they all end up back at the house**

Ishiin: Hey… didn't I tell you guys to be more couple like?

Kayla: *sighs and grabs his hand* There is that better?

Ishiin: Now be more happy about it.

Kayla: *glares for a moment then smirks* You know what… fine… how's this for ya?! *pins Ichigo against a wall and starts making out with him*

Ichigo: *tenses*

Ishiin: *jaw drops*

Kate: *walks in happily eating a sucker, once she sees that she freezes and turns away walking back out of the house* uh….

Kayla: *pulls away smirking* There happy?!

Ichigo: *face is bright red, passes out*

Kayla: *looks down at Ichigo* Umm… are you okay…Damn I must be good!

Ishiin: *sighs* Okay… that's good enough.. *walks out of the room*

Kayla: *kneels down and pokes Ichigo's cheek* Um… Ichigo… are you okay?

Kate: *pops head in* Is it safe?

Kayla: *blushes* Oh you saw that huh? Eheh… well I had to get Ishiin off my back didn't I?

Kate: Well that's one way… though you know I'm sure there were other ways you could have done it. *snickers* I think you just wanted to do it…

Kayla: *growls* Kate!

Kate: Wahhhh! *runs away*

Kayla: Actually… it wasn't bad… I haven't made out with a guy in a while….

Ichigo: *slowly starts waking up*

Kayla: Though it was kinda lame I mean he didn't even do anything back!

Ichigo: You took me by surprise!

Kayla: Oh yeah right even if I hadn't you're sure a goody goody and a wimp to even do so.

Ichigo: Oh yeah! Try this on for size! *grabs her pushing her up against the wall causing a loud thump and kisses her*

Kayla: *eyes widen* mmph!

Kate: *pops head around the stairs* Hey Kay-…. *eyes widen* Um… never mind. *scurries back to room*

Carmella: *pops head in door* Yes!

Kana: What? *looks in* Oh god… I didn't need to see that! *backs away and cringes*

Carmella: Hey that just means I'll be made. Oh yeah!

Ishiin: *runs out into the room* Go to your room!

Ichigo: *pulls away* Uh… sorry dad. *blushes*

Kayla: *face all red, pants* Oh dear….

**Back in their own rooms**

Kayla: *clings to Kate's arm* Kate… I'm scared!

Kate: Why is that?

Kayla: Because… he was rough… and I like it when guys take control… oh god I think I liked it!

Ichigo: *in his room he can hear the conversation, which he then smirks about*

Kate: Um… I'm sorry… I have virgin lips so I wouldn't know. I'm sorry.

Kayla: Aw I'll have to get you and Renji to kiss!

Kate: Nevah!

Kayla: Aw but it would be so romantic. I mean… you already know you'll be married to him. So him being your first kiss. It's cute! I wish I could have done that… though if I did that then I'd be married to a farmer… I don't wanna be married to a farmer!

Kate: I don't like this fantasy! Get it away from me!

Kayla: *hands clasped together and swoons* Oh it's so cute!

Kate: *smacks Kayla upside the head with a pillow* STOP IT!

Kayla: Aw, you're so in denial.

Kate: *pauses* Damn… she flipped it around on me now.

Kayla: *cackles* You didn't deny that! Bwahahahahahaha!

Kate: I deny it!

Kayla: TOO LATE! *scurries off down the stairs* I'm going to go tell him now!

Kate: Kayla! *tackles her down the stairs* Kayla! I deny it!

**Since it was on the stairs it then causes them to fall down the stairs **

Kayla: Ow… you idiot… you don't tackle people on the stairs.

Renji: *walks up in front of the girls who are now on the floor* What are you girls doing?

Kate: Ummm… falling down the stairs?

Renji: *sweat drop*

Kayla: You need to take her first kiss Renji!

Kate: NEVAH! *runs back up the stairs*

Renji: *blushes*

Ishiin: *walks into the room and sees Kayla on the ground with Renji standing above her* Um what is going on here?

Kayla: Kate tackled me on the stairs then ran for it… I just haven't quiet gotten up yet. *blank stare*

Ishiin: *stares at Renji* WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Renji: *eyes widen and runs out the door with Ishiin running behind*

Kayla: *crawls up the stairs* ow…. Ow… *whimper*

Ichigo: *walks out of his room and looks down the stairs* Um… Kayla… why are you climbing up the stairs?

Kayla: *winces again* Because Kate made me fall down the stairs and I have back problems! Ow…

Ichigo: *sighs* Come on… *picks her up bridal style and carries her back to her own room*

Kayla: Thank you Ichigo… now I have some unfinished business… *tackles Kate* Rawr!

Kate: Wahhhh! *falls over*

Ichigo: … *turns and goes back into his room*

Kayla: *whispers to Kate* I'm scared… I'm beginning to think you were right.

Kate: What? Right about what? Are you okay?

Kayla: The whole denial thing… I think it's a very real factor now. *whimpers*

Kate: Wait… you're in denial? Aw it's okay Kayla. *pats Kayla's head*

Kayla: *shakes head quickly making herself dizzy* No…. it's not! It's a very bad thing! *teleports away wailing*

Kate: No wait Kayla! *runs into Ichigo's room jumping on top of him straddling him, grabs his shoulders and begins to shake him*

Ichigo: Gah!! What?!

Kate: *keeps shaking him* Kayla's gone! Kayla's gone!

Ichigo: *yawns* Are you sure she didn't just go back down stairs or something?

Kate: *pauses and stares at him for a moment, then starts shaking him more violently* You idiot! *throws him off the bed, jumps up so she is standing on the bed and points down at him* You freaking idiot! I'd be able to smell her or did you forget you stupid idiot!

Ichigo: Well why would she have left. I'm sure she'll be back. Calm down Kate…

Kate: Are you kidding me?! She left because she thinks she's falling for you!

Ichigo: *blank stare*

Kate: Fine! I'll just go have Renji help me find Kayla then! *scurries off to go find Renji*

**Then begins a 15 minute chase between Renji, Ishiin, and Kate**

Kate: No Ishiin! Wait! I need him!

Ishiin: Wow… I didn't know you liked him like that…

Kate: No! I need him to help me find Kayla.

Ishiin: Well I saw her not that long ago so she couldn't have gotten that far.

Kate: Uuuuuuh! *twitch twitch*

Renji: Great we have to go find her.

Kate: Well duh!

Ishiin: Shouldn't Ichigo know where she's at?

Kate: Uuuuuugh!

Renji: *sighs* Come on let's go, okay… *grabs Kate by the arm and drags her off with him*

Ishiin: Well….be safe. Don't get lost.

Kate: SHUT UP!

Renji: Uh… come one Kate. *pushes her out the door*

**Hours of searching**

Carmella: *randomly appears* Hey where are you guys going?

Kate: *whines*

Renji: *sighs* It seems your mother has run off….

Carmella: Run off or teleported?

Renji: Um.. honestly I don't know…

Kate: *sighsand her head droops* She teleported…

Carmella: Oh well you should of just called me! I can track her. *smiles*

Renji: How would we call you? We don't have your freaking phone number.

Carmella: True…. Anyways… just take me to where she teleported.

**Back up in the room**

Carmella: Hmmm….

Kate: Can you find her?!

Carmella: Nope…. I can't get a trace on her. How long has it been since she teleported?

Kate: Um… a couple of hours maybe?

Carmella: Well… then I can't track her I'm sorry. The trail has gone cold.

Kate: *falls face first on the ground* I hate this…

Carmella: Why'd she leave anyways… did you piss her off?

Kate: No quite the contrary actually… the reason is actually because she's falling for Ichigo…

Renji: What!? We were searching for the girl for who knows how long! And the only reason she left was because she was falling for the guy!? I'm gonna kill her!

Carmella: *blinks* That makes no sense she should have known it was going to happen eventually… Like you and Renji. *smiles*

Kate: *still on floor, mumbles into the carpet* shut up….. *whines*

Renji: *grumbles* I have to hit something…. I'll be back I have to go pay Ichigo a visit. *storms off*

Carmella: Okay… don't hurt him to bad though… I still need him… or I won't be born… that would be sad. *looks down*

Kate: *mumbles into the carpet again* Don't leave me….

Renji and Carmella: *looks down at her in surprise*

Carmella: I knew she would come around!

Renji: *sighs and sits down next to Kate, pulling her into his lap* its okay Kate, we'll find her.

Kate: *ears pop out* I can't hold it in much longer. *whimpers*

Carmella: But… how are we going to find her? And why the hell isn't dad helping!?

Renji: Yeah… what the hell is up with that!? Why the hell am I looking for her?!

Kate: *mumbles* Because I asked you too?

Renji: *sighs heavily* Okay… let's get going… where do you think she would have gone anyways?

Kate: … I donno…

Renji: *sweat drop* Well that's a lot of help…. *sighs*

Kate: *hugs Renji tightly* I'm sorry I'm so useless!

Renji: C-Calm down! It's alright Kate… we'll find her I promise.

Carmella: *plops down on the ground and goes into a deep thought* You know… I'm not even sure where she would be… usually somewhere there are hot guys but I don't think in this situation it would be the same….Oh I know!!! She likes water! It's gotta be somewhere around water! Haha!

Kate: *whines* We're on an island. We're surrounded by water

Carmella: Hey I was trying to be helpful meanie! Hey Renji… don't you have some tracker things on the girls because they're still a 'danger'?

Renji: *blank stare* Duh… why didn't I think of that?!

Kate: *digs claws into Renji* What?!

Renji: *tenses* Uh… now Kate… I wasn't the one who did it… it was the head captain… you should know that….

Kate: That's not what I'm worried about! *starts pounding on his chest* We could of found her hours ago!

Carmella: Hey you guys! Calm down!

**The two freeze, seeing that Kate is currently biting onto Renji's head…**

Carmella: Kate… what are you doing. *blinks*

Kate: Killing an idiot… isn't it obvious?

Carmella: If you kill him… you kill Kana… annnnnnd then we can't find my mother….

Kate: Can I just hurt him some more? Just squish his brains some more?

Renji: *blinks* . . . she's on the move… She just keeps teleporting… I wonder what's wrong…

Carmella: She's running from something? Maybe dad's on her trail! Yeah go dad! Hey Renji tell me where she's located at the moment.

Renji: Um well at the moment she seems to be near the mall.

Carmella: Okay! *teleports*

Kate: Kayla! *glomps*

Kayla: Ack! Jeez can I not leave for a while and not get hunted the entire time!

Kate: Nooo! Not unless you warn me first!

Kayla: But you were there when I teleported…

Kate: But… you were like all upset and… I didn't think you were going to come back!

Kayla: Well truth be told I don't think I planned on coming back…

Renji: Just because you're falling for the guy… okay you so deserve this… *slaps Kayla upside the head* Snap the hell out of it!

Kayla: *glares* Okay… now I'm kicking your ass!

**Starts to get into a full on battle**

Kayla: Okay the collar is coming off!

Kate: Nooo! *tackles Kayla*

Kayla: Okay! Okay… I won't… but I'm not finished with him!

Carmella: *sighs heavily* I wish daddy was here… he would make her shut up…

Renji: *pants* Yeah let her go… I'm not done with her either!

Kate: Fine…I'll just intervene when it looks like one of you is going to die… Most likely you Renji…

Kayla: Hell yeah!

Renji: *growls*

Ichigo: *appears suddenly* No one is going to die. *sighs heavily*

Carmella: Yay its daddy!

Kate: Yay… the dumbass has arrived… *very sarcastically*

Ichigo: *grabs Kayla and throws her over his shoulder* Okay come on everyone… let's go home before the police get here.

Carmella: cool… someone called the police on mom…

Kayla: *flails* Put me down you orange headed bastard!

Ichigo: Would you calm down… you really are over dramatic…

Kayla: *sighs* yeah I suppose this is a little out of hand huh?

Renji: Finally you understand!

**Teleports back to the house**

Ishiin: Hey Ichigo…. Could you um… put her down?

Ichigo: No I'm afraid she'll run off again. *heavy sigh*

Ishiin: Well you're showing the world her underwear.

Ichigo: *flushes and puts her down, goes up stairs to his room*

Kayla: Seems I've pissed him off as well. *blinks*

Renji: Where'd Kate go?

Kayla: Hm? She's probably hunting… *sinks to the floor* I feel bad now… *sniffles*

Renji: No don't do that!

Kayla: *snickers* Can't handle crying women? *snickers again*

Renji: Oh I'm so going to hurt you!

Kayla: Wahhh! *runs*

Renji: *goes to run after*

Kate: Don't touch her…

Renji: *turns around to see Kate all bloody and pissed looking* Uhh….

Kayla: *goes into Ichigo's room and hugs him* I'm sorry! Don't be mad!.... I was just taking a walk… I swear….

Ichigo: And you kept running from me why?

Kayla: For the exercise? He he?

Ichigo: *sighs* Just go…

Kayla: *plops on ground* Nope… not leaving until you're not mad at me! *makes a kiddy pout face*

Ichigo: *snickers* What the hell? *laughs*

Kayla: Hey don't make fun of me! *casts water on him, soaking him* Bwa!

Ichigo: *twitch twitch* Kayla….

Kayla: Oh shit! *runs out the door screaming* Kate! Ichigo is going to kill me! *hides behind Kate*

Kate: *gets dot eyes and tilts head off to the side* Huh?

Ichigo: *freezes in his tracks once he sees Kate* Ahh!

Kayla: Hahahaha! Wimp!

Carmella: I think that's a challenge… Whoo! It's the kind of challenge that may end up to me being born!

Kayla and Ichigo: What?! *blushes*

Kate: *looks down at clothes* Hmm… I need to shower… *walks off*

Kayla: Wait! You were my shield! *heavy sigh* Jerk.

Kate: *off in distance* I heard that.

Kayla: Eep… I'll take my chances with you… *hides behind Ichigo*

Carmella: Yeah make a man out of him mom!

Kayla: No matter what I do I can't turn him into a man. It's a lost cause…

Ichigo: Is that so? *pins to wall*

Kayla: Oh dear… *flushes* Now… Ichigo don't do anything drastic…

Ichigo: Whatever do you mean. *smirks*

Kate: *comes down stairs toweling her hair* Ah now I'm all nice and cl- Umm… I'm going back up stairs… *turns and goes back up the stairs.

**Eventually Kayla ends up escaping Ichigo and everyone soon goes to sleep, the next morning**

Kate: Hey what took you so long to come upstairs?

Kayla: *sighs* I didn't want to hurt him…seems going vampire would have been a bit extreme.

Kate: Suuuuure… you just liked it.

Kayla: *growls and pulls out Kate's bat* Kate!

Kate: Hey wait that's mine!

Kayla: Don't worry… I'll be giving it back! On top of your head!

Kate: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! *runs and ends up hiding behind Ishiin*

Kayla: Kate I'm so going to kill you!

Ishiin: What's going on now….girls! Why are you running around in your pajamas!

**Kate is in her booty shorts which are riding up her ass and tank top and Kayla is just in a t-shirt which since she has her hands in the air it is showing her underwear**

Ishiin: I really don't want to see my son's girlfriend's undergarments.

Kayla: *twitches* Ishiin! *swings bat* You're both going down!

Kate: *pops head out from behind Ishiin* What?! *ears pop out*

Kayla: *freezes in mid swing* Um… Kate…. *puts hand on top of head*

Ishiin: What are you doing?

Kayla: Um… making sure my hair is flat?

Kate: You're weird…

Kayla: *glares* Kate… wolf….

Kate: Oooh…. *feels ears on top of her head* Crap!

Ishiin: What? What is it?!

Kayla: Nothing! *hugs Ishiin* I love you Ishiin! *makes a shooing hand motion towards Kate* Do something…

Kate: Ahh! *covering her ears and runs around in a circle, then eventually makes it upstairs*

Ishiin: As much as this is heart warming, I would much prefer it if you put on some pants.

Kayla: Eh heh Sorry Ishiin… *scurries off*

Kate: Ahhh! *runs into Ichigo* Ahh! *points to her ears* Help!

Ichigo: What the hell am I supposed to do.

Kayla: *walks up the stairs* Why don't you just retract them Kate?

Kate: I can't?!

Kayla: *blinks* You can't be hungry already?!

Kate: No I just ate last night…

Kayla: Are you wearing your wolf's baine?

Kate: *pulls it out of her shirt* I have it right here.

Kayla: Hmm… maybe I need to make a potion or something to try to keep them retracted. I bet I could make a type of ink and give you a tattoo! That would subdue it!

Kate: I don't want a tattoo…. I refuse!

Kayla: *sighs* Nag nag… well if only I could get a hold of the goddess who gave me my collar…Oh well… off to read my magic book. *walks off sighing*

Kate: *pouts* I'm not a nag… *follows after*

**Hours later**

Kayla: *Gets in tuned in her book while trying to find the potion… occasionally getting distracted by a interesting spell*

Kate: *sits on the end of the bed watching Kayla flip through her book, she then brings her back leg up and scratches her ear* Wahhh! Kayla it's getting worse!

Kayla: *blinks at looks up at her* Well… I think I may have found a spell but…. I don't have all the things needed to do so. I'm missing an herb. I wonder if there is an herb shop nearby…

Kate: How the hell would I know?!

Kayla: Well go ask Ichigo then while I get the other things gathered together.

Kate: *pokes head out the door and looks around making sure no one is around* ICHIGO! *hears a loud crash from Ichigo's room*

Kayla: *pops up next to Kate* What was that?

Kate: I think I scared Ichigo.

Kayla: ha ha Nice job. *snickers*

Ichigo: *walks out of the room with a bump on his head* What?!

Kayla: Get your ass in here I need you.

Ichigo: *flushes* What?

Kayla: *frowns* It deals with Kate's spell… idiot.

Ichigo: *walks into the room* What did you need?

Kayla: *snickers*

Ichigo: What?!

Kayla: Ha ha… where'd you get the bump?

Ichigo: Shut up… what do you want?

Kayla: We need to get to an herb shop…. So I can finish this spell….

Ichigo: Fine… get dressed…*leaves the room*

Kayla: Dude… what the hell crawled up his ass and died?

Kate: *giggles* ha ha!

Ichigo: I heard that!

Kayla: *squeaks* Ummm let's get dressed….

**The girls get dressed and Kate gets a special little bandana for the top of her head to cover her ears and her jacket tied around her waist to cover her tail**

Kayla: *Folds arms frowning* There mister grumpy… now take us…

Ichigo: *sighs* Come on…

Kayla: *tugs on Kate's arm* I wonder what's wrong with him? Seems like he would be happy not angry. *perks up* Maybe he's changed his mind?

Kate: Nah… maybe you should go give him a kiss to make him happy?

Kayla: *growls* Watch it Kate whose the one who knows the magic here?

Kate: Kayla does… *whimpering voice*

Kayla: And who needs this magic?

Kate: Katie does….

Kayla: That's right… *frowns*

Ichigo: *slowly turns his head and looks at the girls*

Kayla: What the hell do you want grumpy pants!?

Ichigo: *starts snickering*

Kayla: What the hell? *blinks* And they say the girls are complicated….

**At the herb shop they get the herb that they needed and head back to the house**

Kayla: *starts mixing up the potion* Haha! This should take like an hour to set…. So what do we do until then?

Kate: We can play video games!

Kayla: Okay! *pulls out Resident Evil 4* Bwahahahaha!

Kate and Ichigo: *sits around Kayla and watch her play the game*

**(Okay… I have a problem with playing scary games. I get to deep into games and when something bad happens or pops out I get very startled. )**

Kayla: *gets all in tuned in the game and jumping at every evil villager, many of them are swarming her* Eep…

Renji: *hops up in the window* Hey what are you guys doing?

Kayla: Wahhhhhhhhhhh! *throws controller at Renji*

Renji: *falls out of the window* Ahhh!

Kate: *runs over and looks out the window* … I think he's still alive… maybe knocked out…

Ichigo: *blank stare* Nice shot…

Kayla: *happy face* hee hee thanks…. *gets up and walks over to the window* Hey Renji you okay? Hey when you're up can you bring the controller with you? I'm being eaten up here. Forgot to pause….

Renji: Kayla! I'm going to kill you!

Kayla: Wahhhh! *runs out and hides behind Ishiin*

Renji: *freezes in his tracks* Uh…

Ishiin: What are you doing here?!

Renji: *holds up the controller* Um… playing videogames?

Ishiin: Then why are you chasing after Kayla?

Renji: Um… she killed me?

Kayla: *giggles* He can't handle the fact that he lost to a girl.

Renji: *pouts and goes back upstairs*

Kayla: Aw Ishiin let him hang out with us this time. *smiles innocently*

Ishiin: *sighs* Fine…

Kayla: Thank you! *hugs him then scurries off up the stairs*

Ishiin: Well… *sighs* At least she has a skirt on this time…*pauses for a moment* That was way to short!

Renji: *looks at Kate's attire* What are you wearing? *blank stare*

Kate: Don't ask…

Kayla: *runs back upstairs* Hey… how long has it been since I made that potion.

Kate: Hmm… maybe an hour?

Kayla: Sweet! Let's try this sucker out. Now Kate you have to drink all of this… I warn you… it will taste bad.

Kate: *stares at it then drinks it* Hmm… tastes pretty good to me… it tastes fruity.

Kayla: What!? That's not good… I must have gotten the wrong thing… *grabs the pouch with the herb in it* Wait…. It has a slight blue-ish tint… Crap he cheated me! That's the wrong one!

Kana and Carmella: *suddenly walk into the room* Hey what are you guys doing?

Kayla: *whines in corner* It's the wrong one!

Kate: *eyes start to turn to a yellow-ish color* ah… it's not working.

Kana: Ah I know what's going on.

Kayla: *frowns* You know how to fix it?

Kana: Uh… there is no way to fix it… eh heh…

Kayla: *palm to forehead* I just had a duh moment! I can just use the illusion and cover it… you just have to watch out and not beat people with your tail. *uses the illusion power* Now… when you fully transform I don't know what to tell you. But until then….this will have to do.

Kana: Oh well this is what happening, there are some demon essences around that she is smelling and the wolf is taking control in defense. With it being this strong she will probably be fully transformed by night fall.

Kayla: *blinks and looks around* You know… I was wondering what that smell was.

Kate: *whimpers* What smell…

Kayla: Oooh… you can't smell magic can you?

Kate: No… but apparently the wolf can sense it!

Renji: Uh… *tries pushing Carmella off of him* It's nice to see you to… but… off!

Carmella: Aws but I love you uncle Renji!

Ichigo: *trying to pull off Carmella as well* Come on Carmella… leave him alone.

Kayla: Damn… she's strong if it's taking both of them…

Kate: Well… if you think about it… Renji probably isn't really trying since… her chest is in the way.

Kayla: Yeah I'd beat him if he touched those…

Kate: Why don't we just watch a movie or something?

Carmella: Let's watch Hercules!

Renji and Ichigo: What the hell is that…?

Carmella: Just watch…

**They begin watching the movie**

Kate: Hey Ichigo look he has orange hair too.

Ichigo: *grunts*

Kayla: Haha… and Meg has brown hair and dark eyes…. *looks at Ichigo* I didn't know you were going for Katie…

Kate: Hey I have green eyes!

Kayla: But… but sometimes they're dark.

Renji: *glares at Ichigo* Hey back off.

Ichigo: *sighs* Idiot

**Sometime during the middle of the movie**

Kayla: Hey Kate… you've been kinda quite…you're not making out with Renji are you? *looks over toward Kate and sees that she has transformed fully* Oooh…

Kate: *growls*

Kayla: Oh… this is going to be fun….*Hugs her* Awww you're so cute! You should just stay in this form!

Kate: *whimpers and tries to squirm away*

Renji: Aw she is cute.

Ichigo: She's a lot smaller this time…

Kayla: Oh… I didn't even think about it… *blinks*

Kana: Yeah… she'll be the regular size of a wolf… *goes back to watching movie*

Kate: *in the process of trying to squirm away she ends up hurting herself and letting out a loud yelp*

Ishiin: *runs up the stairs* What was that? *blinks* Is that a wolf?!

Kayla: Kinda…. It's my robotic wolf!

Ishiin: …

Kayla: See it makes noises when I hit it. *slaps her on top of the head*

Kate: *yips and bites Kayla's hand*

Kayla: Ow! *kicks her* Stupid wolf!

Kate: *yips again and growls*

Ishiin: That's a rather mean robot…

Kayla: Yeah… you have to train it… it's like a real animal.

Renji: *holds onto Kate and whispers* Calm down… *sighs*

Ishiin: Well… keep it down. . . *walks back out of the room*

Kayla: *sighs* That was close…Jeez Katie you suck at acting….

Kate: *starts barking*

Kana: She says then why the hell were you hitting me?!

Kate: *barks again*

Kana: She says language… oh wait…. That's for me.

**It gets late and Ishiin rushes everyone who doesn't live there out the door and everyone ends up going to sleep. In the middle of the night…**

Ishiin: *sneaks into the girl's bedroom and finds the wolf* There is something about this thing I just don't know about. *pokes it*

Kate: *growls*

Ishiin: Ack! *jumps back in surprise then runs back down the stairs.

**The next day everyone but Kate has gone down the stairs and is ready for school**

Ishiin: Hey… where is Kate?

Kayla: Hm? Oh um… she decided to stay the night with someone….*shrugs* Nothing to worry about.

Ishiin: Okay… if you say so…

**In school**

Kayla: *sighs* This is lame… I miss Katie… now I have to hang out with you.

Ichigo: Thanks… *grumbles*

Kayla: *blinks* It's a little weird with Renji gone to… hopefully he's taking good care of her….

**Lunch time the two go up to the roof where they usually eat lunch and see a random wolf there**

Kayla: It's Katie! *runs over and hugs her* I'm so glad you're here… Ichigo is so dull…

Ichigo: *glares*

Kate: *tail wags* _Kayla! I'm so glad to see you… I've been so bored!_

Kayla: *sighs* I hope this doesn't last too long… it's weird not having anyone to talk to…

Ichigo: *grumbles a little*

Kayla: Aws I'm sorry Ichigo. I love you! *does in a sing song voice*

Ichigo: *flushes* What!?

Kayla: *blinks* Not like that… it's kinda like saying sorry in a way… you're still nice I guess.. I don't know how to explain it!

Ichigo: Oh. . .

Kayla: *starts petting Kate* Aw puppy!

Kate: *sighs, ears drop*

**Lunch bell rings**

Kayla: Nooo! I don't wanna go… damn you and your transforming!

Kate: *droops head and whimpers*

Kayla: *sighs* It's okay Katie… but I have to go now… see ya little one! *scurries off into the classroom*

Renji: *appears next to Kate in his shinigami form* Can we go back now?

Kate: *nods head*

**Then day ends**

Kayla: *sits in front of Kate staring down at her* You know… I bet if we find what's making the essence that made you change and kill it. It would allow you to change back… Hmmm…

Kana: There is more to it than that… like the presence of another wolf. *motions to self*

Kayla: *sighs* Lame… Wait…. Why weren't you girls at school?

Carmella: We were checking back in, in our time… guess what mommy I'm going to have another brother or sister!

Kayla: What!? *glares at Ichigo* Jeez! Keep it in your pants!

Ichigo: *blushes* What!?

Kayla: Nah… I always wanted a boy and a girl anyways…. Good job Ichigo!

Ichigo: *stares at Kayla for a moment blushing more* . . .

Kayla: *blinks* But wait… if you're 18 and I'm still able to have another kid…. Oh god. That means I must have been young when I had you!

Carmella: Yep! You were around this age!

Kayla: What?! *falls back on bed*

Kate: *starts coughing then barks*

Kana: She says what!?

Kayla: *curls up on bed* oh dears….

Ichigo: *plops down on the ground*. . .

Kate: *starts whimpering* _Oh… if that's true then I only have another year before Kana. . . oh… I need a drink… _*walks off to go find a bar*

Kayla: Carmella… when is your birthday?

Carmella: Oh I can't say that. It will ruin the surprise when it happens. Don't worry it doesn't happen the first time. *smiles*

Kayla: *flushes* What!? There was more than a first time!? *falls off the bed after she spazzes out with her new found information, sighs heavily after shock* Well… if there was a more than once instance then at least that means he was good.

Ichigo: *flushes more and sighs* I'm going to my room…

**Everyone ends up eventually sleeping and come the next day after school. . .**

Kayla: *smirks* Hey Kate… I have a surprise for you…

Kate: *perks ears and turns to look at Kayla*

Kayla: *sticks finger in Kate's mouth* Eat peanut butter bitch!

Kate: *tries licking it off, smacks her mouth several times trying to get it off*

Kayla: Bwa! *scurries away*

Renji: *walks up to Kate* What the hell are you doing. . .

Kate: *keeps smacking her lips, finally gets it off and grins*

Kayla: *pops up behind Kate, reaching from behind Kate and sticking her finger in her mouth again*

Kate:*starts smacking again*

Kayla: Fear the peanut butter! *runs off, eventually running literally into Ishiin*

Ishiin: Why were you running through the house?

Kayla: Ummm. . . my robot was trying to eat me?

Ishiin: Robots don- *hears a loud crashing noise followed by a lapping sound* What the hell was that!? *runs off to go see what it was with Kayla following close behind* Um, why is your robot drinking milk?

Kayla: Um… it was thirsty?

Ishiin: Robots don't need food or liquids.

Kayla: It was made to be very life like. *smiles innocently*

Kate: *burps*

Ishiin: *stares from Kate to Kayla*

Kayla: Umm… I think I forgot to put on underwear! *scurries off up the stairs*

Ishiin: What!?

Kayla: *standing in hallway* Nope… I remembered to put them on… my undies are just so small they didn't seem like they were there. *giggles*

Ishiin and Ichigo: WHAT!?

Kayla: *looks at Ichigo and smiles* Hi!

Ishiin: *looks back at Kate*

Kate: *grins and wags tail* _eh heh heh. . ._

Kayla: You see Kate got into the milk with your father around… and I had to come up with a reason to get out of there. Don't worry I always wear panties! *waggles shoulders* Unless you don't want me to.

Ichigo: Uh… *blushes*

Ishiin: *walks up the stairs with Kate, she had a rope around her neck and was being drug*

Kate: *tries pulling herself backwards to get out of the rope*

Ishiin: Kayla… take care of this thing.

Kayla: *looks down* Sorry sir…*takes the rope and drags her into the bedroom*

**Everybody goes to school and Kate jumps out the window in the girls' room to go take a walk out of boredom. **

Renji: You know if you get caught walking around out here, you're going to get tranquilized and thrown in a zoo, right?

Kate: *sighs and barks* _I know that. I'll just run._

Renji: *sighs* never mind.

Kate: *sighs heavily, closing her eyes, that causes her to trip over a rock and fall into a puddle of mud*

Renji: Great, now Kayla's going to be pissed because you're all muddy. *sighs heavily* I better give you a bath before she gets home.

Kate: *droops ears* _umm. . . oops._

**They then go back to the house.**

Ishiin: What are you doing here and with Kayla's robot!?

Renji: uuh. . . I have family over and my parents wanted me home, but I took a walk and saw Kayla's robot covered in mud and thought I should clean it up for her.

Ishiin: Yeah right. *glares*

Renji: Do you really want a mad Kayla when she gets home?

Ishiin: you have a point. . . hurry up she'll be home soon, I'll stall her.

Renji: right! *runs to the bathroom with Kate and throws her in the tub and scrubs until there are bubbles everywhere*

Kate: _well this is weird_ *she then transforms back into her human form since the week is finally up, having her back to Renji she looks over her shoulder at him* uhhhh *teasing innocent voice* Abarai-sama what's wrong?

Renji: *turns bright red*

Kate: *giggles* I think I can was myself now.

**Just then Ichigo and Kayla walk in the house to be greeted by Ishiin.**

Ishiin: *runs up and hugs Kayla* aw Kayla it's so nice to see you welcome home!!!

Kayla: uuuh… what's going on?

Ichigo: . . . What are you doing?

Ishiin: Nothing I just wanted a hug.

**They then here Renji scream and a door slam shut.**

Kayla: *runs to Renji and sees him leaning against the bathroom door with his face all red and panting slightly* Okay what the hell is going on?

Renji: Nothing, why would you say that?

Kayla: Okay what are you hiding from me?

Kate: *pops out of the bathroom in a towel and glomps Kayla* Kayla I'm back!!!!!

Kayla: *hugs* Katie!!!! *looks at Renji* were you peeking on her?!

Renji: N-n-no! I uh she um *turns redder*

Kate: don't hurt yourself there cowboy.

Ishiin: Where have you been?! I didn't think you would stay for a week.

Kate: Um… well I was visiting family!

Ishiin: But Kayla said you were staying the night with a friend….

Kate: Um… we ended up going over there because… well they were close.

Ishiin: Well why didn't you bring them over here?

Kate: Because they didn't know our house was robbed and I didn't want them to worry.

Ishiin: Oh you poor dear! *hugs*

Kate: *sighs* Phew…. Uh… *flushes* Ishiin… could you let me go… I'm kinda naked here.

* * *

Kayla: Well this is what we've been doing for the past few days. It's 30 pages long!!!! Woot *pulls out party poppers and pops it in Renji's eye* oops.

Renji: Kayla!!!!!

Kayla: AAAAhh!!!! Why am I always pissing him off!!!

Kate: *sweat drop* umm...

Kayla: *tears up* Renji why do you hate me? You're always attacking me.

Renji: Because you always end up hurting me.

Kayla: *sniffles* I don't mean to. It's always on accident. You would know if I was trying.

Renji: *pats Kayla's head* It's alright I don't hate you.

Kayla: Reallly *happy face, hugs*

Renji: ok ok get off.

Kate: Anywho... while they're having a lovey dovey moment.

Kayla and Renji: *pulls apart* Ew..

Kate: Please Read and Review. Your opinions are much apperciated. Bye bye.

Kayla: Eew...*looks over at Renji* I'd rather be with Ichigo before you and that's saying something.

Renji: *glares then smirks* You're just in denial.

Kayla: Oh yes you're right... it's your tattoos. They are just so sexy! *swoons*

Renji: Haha you little bitch

Kayla: Hey that's Katie.

Kate: *nods* I am a female wolf.

Renji: *sighs* I'm going to bed. *walks off*


	8. Chapter 8

Kayla: Sorry for the wait but it's like 41 pages long.

Kate: Yeah we havent really been hahanging out so we never really figured out how to end the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

**The girls are on a job search looking for anything available. The girls feel bad for mooching off of Ishiin for so long and are desperately looking for jobs. The guys are following the girls to make sure they don't get into trouble.**

Kate: I can't believe there are no jobs for two teenage girls here.

Kayla: Well… there was one… but I kinda skipped it over cause… well… *sighs* I'll show you. Let's just go.

Kate: Okay, let's hope we can get it.

**Kayla leads the way to the next job destination taking the both of them to a large mansion.**

Kate: Is this the place? . . . It's _huge_!!!

Kayla: *droops head* I figured as much.

Kate: What are they asking for anyway?

Kayla: They want some maids to clean up their house for them.

Kate: Well that's not too bad. Sure cleaning is boring butat least it's something.

Kayla: You don't understand the half of it. Let's just go.

Kate: oh um okay.

Hanyo: What beautiful women!

Kayla: *looks at Kate* Now do you understand?

Kate: Oh… I see… he's like Keigo.

Hanyo: And why do you have two men with you.

Renji: Don't worry we're not here for the job…

Hanyo: Good, do you have any experience with cleaning houses?

Kate: Um, well we clean our houses… but that's it.

Hanyo: Good, maybe a little training and you'll be good. *pulls out folded clothes and hands some to each girl* Go put these on and then we'll see what you two can do.

**After the girls are all changed**

Kate: Kayla, I don't want to go outside…

Kayla: *sighs heavily* I know… at least yours is much more covering….

Kate: Well… yeah… you got a point.

Kayla: *sighs* Well we have to go out there sometime so let's just get it over with.

Kate: *sighs* Fine

**The two girls come out to reveal ( Must put link! )**

Guys: *all pass out from nose bleeds*

Kate: *blushes* I don't like this! *hides behind Kayla*

Kayla: Serves you right! I hope you hit your head pretty damn bad for this! *has hands on hips, with an angry face*

**The guys eventually wake up…**

Hanyo: Well I think you girls look wonderful…

Kayla: Um, do you have a bigger shirt? My um… chest is a little too big for this…

Hanyo: Here… let me fix that. *unbuttons a few of the top buttons*

Kayla: *blushes* Uh…

Ichigo: *fumes* What!? You can't do that! *goes to attack*

Renji: *holding back Ichigo* Hey dude calm down, it's only a few buttons…

Ichigo: Only a few buttons!

Hanyo: Now now. *smiles at them*

Kayla: Calm down… I couldn't breathe otherwise…

Kate: *hugs self* Now I know why nobody wanted this job…

Kayla: *sighs* Let's just get this over with…

Hanyo: Okay, let's go off to your first job. *grabs both the girls' arms and starts dragging them off* Come on…

Renji and Ichigo: *starts to grumble*

Hanyo: Okay girls… I need you to dust… *gives them the dusters* I'll come back to see how you've done a little later Okay.

Girls: *nods and watches him leave*

Guys: *hides around the wall*

**A few minutes later**

Kayla: You know… I think they're still around… I can sense them…

Kate: Yeah I can smell them…

Kayla: *shrugs* Oh well maybe they're just in the other room.

Kate: Yeah… *goes back to dusting*

Hanyo: What… how can they do that? Do them like have super powers or something.

Ichigo: Um… well you see…

Renji: They're pregnant!

Hanyo and Ichigo: *stares at Renji*

Renji: What… they can sense these things. They're senses are very heightened…

Kate: I can hear them talking… apparently we're pregnant now…

Kayla: Yeah… but I'm more shocked with Renji being able to pull that much info out of his ass…

Kate: *nods* I know huh… I wonder how we got pregnant were we raped in our sleep or something?

Kayla: Hmm… *yells* ICHIGO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Hanyo: Aw I didn't know you were with her… hmm… I wonder if the other one is a single mother then… hmmm. *goes off into happy daydream* I could take care of her an-

Renji: *kicks him making him fall from his place and into the open where the girls can now see him* No! She's mine!

Kate: *looks over at Kayla* I'm a single mother now… did you know that?

Kayla: *shakes head* No… but that's okay I'll help you out with it… we can have little play dates. I won't be single… I've lived in the country long enough where I will have a shotgun wedding.

Kate: *laughs hysterically*

Ichigo: *flushes and sighs* For one… I wouldn't have raped you and two… if I would have gotten you pregnant I would have married you without the force…

Kayla: Awwww! *glomps* That's so sweet. *snuggles*

Ichigo: *smiles lightly and pats her head, wrapping his other arm around her*

Kate: Ack! *covers eyes* K-Kayla! I wish you wouldn't have worn those underwear.

Kayla: *looks back* Oh? Eh heh…. Sorry I didn't think I would be doing this. Plus… I was actually wearing pants today.

Hanyo: Now it's time to wipe the floors!

**It's traditional Japanese floors so you need to use a rag to clean the floors…and the fastest way of doing so is bending down and running back and forth.**

Hanyo: Now I like this.

Renji and Ichigo: *covers the guy's face*

Hanyo: Hey! Back off this is my house! I can kick you guys out anytime I want! Then who will be watching these girls and making sure they are safe?

Renji and Ichigo: *pull back and start muttering to themselves*

**The girls eventually get paid and are then at home. They are exhausted and end up going to bed. They wake up that morning with the sun shining bright in the window. everyone decides to go for a walk and they meet up with Kana and Carmella and decide to go to the mall.**

Kayla: *tugs on Kate's arm* Hey look at that guy… he's got a nice ass!

Kate: I guess you're kinda right…

Carmella: No mommy… you can't be checking out guys you're already spoken for.

Kayla: Would you stop that I am not… for all I know you could just be lying to me…

Carmella: Nu huh see! *pulls out birth certificate* Look see it says right there that you are my parents.

Kayla: *stares at it for a moment and sighs in defeat* Fine… I give up… I haven't been with a guy in a long time anyways… this might be nice.

Renji: I thought you said you were a virgin.

Kayla: *blushes* I am! I meant… in other ways… *frowns and blushes more sinking down into her seat, then smirks* You know Renji for being a smart ass…. *gets up and then plants herself on Ichigo's lap and begins to kiss him*

Renji: *twitches* That was a little uncalled for… *gets up* Okay let's go…

Kate: Uh… alright… I think there's a smoothie bar over here… let's go. *grabs Kana by the arm and drags her off*

Carmella: *grabs Renji by the arm and begins to drag him off in the same direction* Come on uncle Renji let's go. *smiles*

Renji: *cringes*

Kayla: *grabs Ichigo by the arm and begins to drag him off* Let's go home. *smirks*

**Hours later**

Kate: They've been gone for a couple of hours.. where'd they go?

Kana: Well should we go look for them?

Renji: *shivers* I really don't want to know what they're doing….

Carmella: I know… *smiles* Oh and I have to go now…

Kate: Why is that?

Carmella: Because the reason I was here for has already been fulfilled. *smiles and grabs Kana by the arm* Bye! See you in nine months. *disappears*

Kate and Renji: *dot eyed* . . . oh dear. . .

Renji: I knew I didn't want to know!

**The next morning**

Kayla: *limps down the stairs* Ow…

Ishiin: what happened?! *runs to her* Are you okay!?

Kayla: Yeah I'm fine…

Ishiin: But you're walking funny!

Kayla: *blushes* Well… I um… twisted my ankle.

Ishiin: Why is your face turning red...?

Kayla: Um… it was kind of embarrassing.

Ishiin: Well you were at the mall all day…

Kayla: Yeah all day…we were um… hanging out with Keigo and a few others. We decided to play tag in the mall. When I was running I tripped…..

Ishiin: Poor dear… you go sit down, I'll go get you an ice pack…

Kayla: *plops down on the couch* Ow…*whimpers*

Ishiin: *brings back an ice pack* There you go dear… now put this on your ankle… I'll go get you a blanket so you can lie down. *goes up stairs and is now out of sight*

Kayla: *puts the ice pack on her crouch* Ow… *whimpers*

Ishiin: *runs into Ichigo in the hall way* You didn't make that poor girl walk did you?

Ichigo: *yawns* What are you talking about.

Ishiin: Oh she must not have told you…

Ichigo: What the hell are you talking about?

Ishiin: Last night when you were playing tag.

Ichigo: Uh… well you see… dad let me explain.

Ishiin: There's no need for that… she already did.

Ichigo: What exactly did she tell you?

Ishiin: When you guys were playing tag in the mall that she tripped and twisted her ankle.

Ichigo: Oh… no she didn't tell me. I would have helped her…. Well um… I'm going to take a shower now.

Ishiin: *sees towel around his neck* Didn't you just take one?

Ichigo: Yeah… but I um… forgot to wash my hair… *walks off*

Ishiin: *shakes head* My son's an idiot… *walks off to go get a blanket*

**A month later that morning**

Kate: Kayla you've been in there forever… are you okay?

Kayla: No… I keep throwing up… *groans*

Kate: Um… I should probably tell you something…I think you're pregnant.

Kayla: No that can't be… Carmella said it wouldn't happen the first time remember..

Kate: well that's not what she said before she left.

Kayla: *throws open door* WHAT!? AND YOU FAILED TO MENTION THIS WHY?!

Kate: Well you never came back in the room that night… and I kinda spaced it…

Kayla: *starts rubbing her head* Ohhh… well I better check out of school then. *sighs* But for now… I'm going back to bed. *crawls back into bed*

Kate: *pats Kayla's head* its okay Kayla… I'll check you out of school.

Kayla: *sighs* Thank you.. I'm not supposed to be going anyways.

Kate: You know you should probably switch out your wardrobe if you're going to hide it from Ishiin.

Kayla: *nods* Yeah you're right. *uses her magic to put herself in a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants* There… you know… I should probably tell Ichigo about it…

Kate: Um… do you want me to go get him for you?

Kayla: *sighs* Yes please…

Kate: Alright *walks off* Hey Ichigo… you need to go see Kayla… she needs you.

Ichigo: Why? *trying to fix the hallow tracker*

Kate: Just go don't ask…

Ichigo: *sighs* Fine… *gets up and walks into the room* What is it?

Kayla: *frowns and whimpers*

Ichigo: Hey hey now stop that. *sighs* I'm just frustrated with the phone okay.

Kayla: Well you're going to be even more frustrated… it seems Carmella lied… she'll be here in a couple of months.

Ichigo: *pauses* Um… you mean like as in eight short months?

Kayla: *sighs and nods head*

Ichigo: You're just joking right?

Kayla: *starts to tear up* do I look like I'm joking?! *pulls up shirt to show her stomach and begins to poke it* Look there's already a lump forming.

Ichigo: *sighs* It will be fine… we'll get through this it's okay… *blinks and stares at her for a moment with an odd look* What are you doing?

Kayla: *looks up at him for a moment still poking it* Poking it. Maybe it will shrink and go away. *looks back down and starts poking harder*

Ichigo: *grabs her hands* Stop that…. *sighs heavily* its okay… *smiles*

Kayla: *starts crying and hugs onto him*

Ichigo: *smiles and hugs her back* It'll be fine I promise…

**Three months later**

Kayla: *plopped on the couch watching t.v. and pokes at her stomach a few times*

Ishiin: Hey Kayla, um you know you've been eating quite a bit lately…. That's not healthy… you're beginning to grow a tummy…

Kayla: *eyes tear up and whines* I'm not fat! *throws remote at his head*

Ishiin: Ow! *rubs his head* I'm sorry!

Kayla: *sniffles then holds stomach* I'm going to go be sick now. *walks off to the bathroom*

Ishiin: No don't go bulimic on me! It's a beautiful kind of way, like if you were preg-nant… *realization* ICHIGO! *runs up the stairs*

Kate: *walks in the door* Hey Kayla I got your ice cre- … Hey where'd you go?

Kayla: *crawls out of the bathroom* Here I am… Ohh! Ice cream! *grabs it and a spoon, then begins to eat it* Thank you Katie. *smiles*

Kate: *blinks* Hey what are you watching?

Kayla: *shrugs* I donno it changed after I threw the remote at Ishiin's head.

Kate: Why were you throwing the remote at Ishiin's head in the first place?

Kayla: *whimpers* He called me fat…

Kate: Oh, that's understandable.

**They both hear random thrashing and yelling from upstairs**

Kayla: I wonder what's going on up there…

Kate: You want me to go up there and make sure he's not killing him?

Kayla: Hm? Why would he be getting beat up anyways… he's been upstairs for the past hour or so….

Kate: *sighs* Kayla… Ishiin probably found out about *pokes Kayla's stomach* That….

Kayla: Oh. . . maybe you should… *blank stare, puts more ice cream in mouth* nom

Kate: *sighs and climbs up the stairs, kicks door open* Okay you can't kill him! You need t- *gets hit in the face with a random thrown object* Oh I'm so going to kill you guys!

**The fight begins to get louder**

Kayla: *growls and puts down her ice cream* I can't hear the t.v. *stomps up the stairs and throws open door* Would you guys shut the hell up or I'm killing you all!

Everyone: *Freezes*

Kayla: *glares at everyone and then sees Kate's black eye* Oh! Katie are you okay. *runs in hugging her, then drags her by the arm and down the stairs* let's take care of you. *smiles*

Kate: Ugh… I hate mood swings.

Kayla: *glares* What was that.

Kate: Nothing…. My eye just hurts…. That's all…

Kayla: Aw… I'll get you an ice pack right away! *drags her in the kitchen and gets her an ice pack to put on her eye*

Kate: Ow… *holds it to her eye*

Kayla: *frowns again and has an angry face*

Kate: *blinks* What?

Kayla: You were supposed to stop the fight…

Kate: Eh heh… oops…

Kayla: *growls*

Kate: Wah! *runs away*

Kayla: Yeah you better run! *sighs and plops down on the couch*

Kate: *opens door and runs outside, ends up running into Renji* AHHHH! Save me! *hides behind him*

Renji: From what?

Kate: Kayla, she's on a rampage.

Renji: What's with the black eye?

Kate: Uh… don't ask.

Renji: Damn… I didn't know she was that bad.

Kate: No, that's not it… the black eye is Ichigo's fault.

Renji: What!? *runs into the house and up the stairs, and begins to attack Ichigo*

Kayla: *twitches and puts her ice cream down again, walks up the stairs, says in evil scary voice* Renji…. Get off.

Renji: *pauses in mid punch* Uh…

Kayla: Okay that's it! *tackles him and starts pounding on him*

Renji: *gets away and runs out the door back to Kate* You're right she is on a rampage.

Kayla: *continues growling, the bell begins to break from too much anger feeding it*

Ichigo: Oh god… Calm down *pops head out of the window* Kate get up here! NOW!

Kate: *stares at him* Alright?

Ishiin: Why is everyone making such a big fuss. It's just a pregnant woman. She can't do too much harm.

Kate: *walks into the room and sees the collar beginning to break* Oh shit… *transforms and lunges*

Kayla: *bell snaps and the necklace falls off she then is fully transformed, she pulls back her arm and punches Kate making her fly through several walls*

**(you see… when the bell is not constricting the power the demons take control which becomes much more powerful than just that vampire alone who defeated Kate not too long ago. There is a spell put on the collar so that when it snaps it will re grow and just has to be put on…)**

Renji and Ichigo: *runs over to Kate after Ishiin had transformed and was trying to hold off Kayla*

Kate: *is transformed back, pulls herself out of the rubble* Ugh… we need to distract her… so we can get the collar back on…

Renji: Well how are we going to do that?

Kate and Ichigo: *looks over at Renji with a grin on their face*

Renji: What?

Kate: I know exactly what will stop a cocky Kayla.

**A few minutes later**

Renji: No… nu huh… not going to do it… make Ichigo do it… she's seen it!

Kate: But that's the problem! If we don't get it on her and I just fight her she'll end up killing me.

Renji: Fine… *sighs heavily* I'll do it… *walks into the room where Kayla and Ishiin are* Hey Kayla! … check this out!

Kayla: *glares over at him and then realizes he is naked, lifts an eyebrow* Sorry hun I'm not interested. In fact… I think I should get rid of you… it would be a good deed to the world.

Renji: Okay! That's it!

Kate: *pops up from behind Kayla and clips her collar back into place*

Kayla: *blink, blink* Why is Renji naked? Hey… now I can see where his tattoos go! Hmm… I knew it!

Renji: *blushes and covers self, walks away*

Kayla: Hm, I wonder if he has any on his butt… *leans out the door and looks*

Kayla: *looks over at Ishiin* Hm… he's in his shinigami form…I wonder what happened…

Kate: *pokes side* Ow… Kayla you broke some of my ribs you jerk!

Kayla: Wow… I didn't think I was that mean of a pregnant lady… *walks over to her and heals it*

Renji: No you idiot… the collar came off.

Kayla: Oh. . . don't call me an idiot! *tackles and bites*

Renji: ow ow ow ow! Get off!

Kayla: *folds arms and pouts* Jerk.

**Ishiin and Ichigo are in a heated conversation about his form**

Kayla: *walks up to Ichigo and grabs him by the arm, begins to drag him off*

Ichigo: What the hell are you doing?

Kayla: Pregnant women have needs. *drags him off to the girl's room*

Kate: Great… I'm sleeping on the couch.

Kayla: *suddenly wakes up and screams* NOT AGAIN! *falls off the bed* Ow…

Kate: *pops up* What!? Huh… it's okay Kayla it was just a dream. Go back to bed we only have like an hour left before we have to get out of bed.

Everyone: *walks in the door* What's going on?

Kate: she just had a bad dream….now go away I want to go to bed.

Ichigo: *sighs* Do you want to come sleep with me.

Kayla: NO! *curls up in the bed and shivers*

Ishiin: *glares at his son*

Ichigo: What… *sighs* It makes her feel better.

Ishiin: Whatever you say son…

**Everyone goes back to bed. . . but Kayla…** **that morning everyone gets ready and goes to school**

Kayla: Kate… I have to tell you something….

Kate: *drowsy* What is it?

Kayla: *whispers her dream*

Kate: Ha ha ha!

Kayla: Shut up! *whimpers*

Keigo: *busts through the door* I'm back

Kayla: *looks at Kate* He was gone.

Kate: I guess so…

Keigo: Who are these two new pretty girls? *walks straight for them*

Kana: *hides behind Kate and whispers* Save me mommy.

Carmella: It's uncle Keigo! *hugs him*

Everyone: *goes dot eyed*

Keigo: Hm… you can call me whatever you want baby.

Carmella: Um… uncle you're starting to creep me out…

Keigo: It's okay baby I'm all yours. *grabs her butt*

Carmella: Wahhhhhh! *pulls away and kicks him in the face then hides behind Kayla* Mom… he touched me. *whimpers*

Kayla: Keigo! *gets up and bawls her hands into fists* You're going to be out for a couple years once I'm done with you! *attacks, along with Ichigo*

Carmella: Whoo! My parents love me…

Kana: *sighs* Carmella don't you remember how he is in the future?

Carmella: *sighs* Yeah… I was hoping he wasn't like that in this time as well.

Kate: Well I hope you learned your lesson. . .

Carmella: *nods* You know… if he was cute I wouldn't have minded.

Kayla and Ichigo: *stops beating up Keigo and stares at Carmella* No…

Carmella: Aw….but all your exes used to touch you mommy. In fact one of them used to get 'happy' every time they saw you.

Kayla: That's besides the point.

Ichigo: Why would you date guys like that.

Kayla: *flushes* Well… when guys want to do that or get 'happy' it kind of… hmm.. it's kind of a compliment. Means they think you're hot! *smiles*

Ichigo: *stares at her for a moment* They sound like pigs to me.

Kayla: Well those were the guys who were always attracted to me… I don't know no other.

Ichigo: *frowns* Well I'll show you another.

Kayla: *flushes* I don't know about that. . .

Everyone: ouuuuuuh

Sensei: Everyone shut up and sit down!

**lunch time**

Ichigo: You know Kayla I was serious…

Kayla: *sighs* It's not a big deal…

**(play gallery by Mario Vasquez when you read this part)**

Ichigo: *grabs onto her hand* But you deserve much better than this…

Kayla: *flushes and the song suddenly pops into her head* Um… Ichigo…

Carmella: *leans closer* I think its working!

Renji: *chokes on his sandwich* Ugh god this is nasty!

Kayla and Ichigo: *anime fall*

Carmella: *Kicks Renji* You idiot! They almost got together! I'm giving you the silent treatment! *turns and talks to Kana*

Renji: *blank stare, starts to eat his sandwich with a grossed out face*

Kate: If it's really that bad then I'll trade with you.

Renji: *smiles* No it's okay.

**When they got home from school**

Kayla: *sighs* You know I kinda feel bad… we're kind of mooching off Ishiin…

Kate: I know… hey I have an idea! We can do a fashion show!

Kayla: *nods* Yeah that would be awesome!

Kate: We can have the girls do it… but who else…

Kayla: *smirks* I know. *uses her magic and suddenly Renji and Ichigo transform into women*

Renji and Ichigo: Wahhh! *girly scream, attacks Kayla* What the hell did you do?!

Kayla: Um… *innocent face* Turned you into girls? It's for a good cause. Eh heh.

Renji: *pulls up his hand and balls it up into a fist, about to hit Kayla*

Ichigo: No! *tackles Renji* Don't do it! If you do she'll never change us back!

Kayla: Aw… you know me so well. *smiles*

Kate: He he their voices sound funny.

Kayla: *snickers and nods* You know… If we are going to put them in a fashion show then…. *makes Ichigo's hair grow* There… that matches a little better. Renji already makes a pretty woman. *snickers*

Renji: Oh I'm so going to hurt you.

Kayla: *Uses her magic to change all the channels to a commercial that is showing their fashion show* There… now we need to get down there…*teleports everyone there* Okay… I will be in control of the clothing and you all will be the models.

Kate: Eh!? Can't I just do hair and make-up?

Kayla: Well you can do that too but you are still going to be a model. *evil grin*

Kate: I refuse! *tries to run away*

Renji: No! *picks Kate up and throws her over 'her' shoulder* If I have to do it then you do too.

Kate: *whines*

**Kate takes charge of teaching Renji how to walk and pose like a woman. While Kayla at that moment was fixing Ichigo's hair. Carmella and Kana are taking care of each other's hair and make-up.**

Kate: Come on strut it baby! Work it! *giggles*

Kayla: *giggles and leans over trying to see what's going on while she has a straight iron in Ichigo's hair*

Ichigo: Ah!

Kayla: Eep! Sorry I didn't mean to burn you! *hugs him tightly* I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Ichigo: *sighs* It's fine.

Renji: *turns around and looks at Kate, his face bright red* What?!

Kate: No no no you're doing it all wrong. *grabs his hips* See swing it like this.

Renji: *tenses*

Kate: Stop being so tense!

Renji: Sorry!

Kate: Now move like this. *guides his hips* And turn, then strike a pose.

Kayla: *snickers*

Renji: Shut it Kayla!

Kayla: *snickers more*

Ichigo: *giggles*

Kayla: *laughs* You giggled!

Ichigo: Shut up.

Kayla: Aw it's squeaky!

Kate: Hey look there's another thing you have in common!

Kayla: *frowns* Shut up… *squeaks*

Kate: Aw see you squeaked!

Kayla: That's it I'm putting you in mini clothes! You'll be the one who does the panty section!

Kate and Renji: No!

Kayla: *evil giggle*

Kate: You're a jerk…

Kayla: Okay you have to remember to smile and be precise about your movements

Ichigo: You know… there's no grantee that I'll be doing that. This is good enough…

Kayla: *sighs* If you do good… I'll finally agree to actually going out with you… but if you don't Forget it!

Ichigo: *smirks* Okay…

Renji: Hey you have nothing on me!

Kayla: *smirks* I can just never change you back into a man.

Renji: *squeaks* Okay okay…. *pouts then gets pushed*

Kate: I said swing it!

Renji: Sorry!

**Finally the show comes around**

Kayla: Okay… Ladies

Renji and Ichigo: *glares*

Kayla: *giggles* You will all be going out on your turn and when you are done then you will come to me so I can change your outfit. Understood?

Everyone: *nods*

**Everyone takes the turn, Renji( ) first then Kana( ), Kate( ), Carmella( ), and then Ichigo( ) at last… they go several times showing off many different outfits. **

Kayla: *collapses* Ugh… to much magic, not enough energy…

Kate: Come on Kayla you have to come and take a bow.

Kayla: I can't move…

Renji and Ichigo: *puts each of her arms around their shoulders and drags her out into the open, then propping her up*

Kayla: Hi everyone… *stumbles a little and collapses*

Audience: *gasps*

Kate: Well… that's all, make your orders and set them over there to the side with your money in the envelope.

Ichigo: *picks up Kayla and carries her off into the back*

Renji: Now change us back…

Kayla: I can't… I have no energy…ask Carmella to do it….

Carmella: I'm not that advanced yet!

Kayla: *sighs* Well.. you can't change back until I have energy… so either a ton of sleep or I need some blood…

Renji: *pushes Ichigo forward* Here!

Kayla: *clings to him and starts to feed*

Ichigo: *girly squeak*

Kate: Don't take too much… he's smaller than before.

Kayla: I know… *changes them back* There… ugh… now I have no energy again. *falls over*

Ichigo: Ack! *holds her up* Come on…

Kayla: I need more blood.

Ichigo: *heavy sigh and holds her up to him* There.

Kayla: Om nom! *bites*

Renji: Um… let's go… I don't want to be here any longer… too many bad memories!

Kate: Awww. You're no fun.

Renji: How'd you like it if you were turned into a man?

Kate: Sweet! No more pms!

Renji: *sweat drop*

Kate: Oh noes! I would lose my brain! I'd be stupid!

Kayla: *pulls away from Ichigo's neck* No you would just start thinking with the other head.

Kate: Oh great… much better. *sarcasm*

Renji and Ichigo: *blushes*

Kayla: *wipes off face* Ah… much better. You know… your blood is really sweet. It's good!

Ichigo: *flushes more and sighs* Come on let's leave…

Kayla: Okay! *runs off to get the money orders*

**Everyone eventually gets home**

Kayla: *holds out an envelope to Ishiin* Here you go Ishiin.

Ishiin: *pulls out money* What the hell is this?

Kate: It's our rent. Should cover however long we've been here right?

Ishiin: What have you guys been doing to get this?

Kate: We held a fashion show.

Kayla: *smiles and nods*

Ishiin: You girls don't need to pay me!

Kayla: But… we'd feel bad otherwise.

Ishiin: *hugs the girls* You girls are so sweet!

Kayla: *coughs* Can't breathe… still too weak…*goes limp*

Kate: *turns blue*

Ichigo: Dad you're killing them!

Ishiin: Oh sorry girls! *lets go of them*

Kayla: *falls to ground* Ow…

Kate: *falls to ground as well and takes in a deep breath*

Kayla: *sighs* I'm going to have to make all those clothes. *rubs head* Ugh… You know Ichigo I'm going to need you a lot during this…

Kate: You know you have to wait 48 hours before you can drain anymore.

Ishiin: Drain what?

Kayla and Ichigo: *glares at Kate* Now look what you did….

Kate: *bows down* Sorry!

Kayla: Ishiin it's not what you think it is… don't worry about it.

Ishiin: Then what is it?

Kayla: Um… Nothing! *tries dragging self away*

Kate: You know Kayla you're not making it very far…

Ishiin: Hm you don't seem to well. Let me take a look at you.

Ichigo: No she's fine… just tired and dealing with a lot of stress. I'll take her to bed.

Ishiin: Which bed?

Ichigo: *flushes and sighs* Hers!

Kate: I'll make sure it is… *sighs and follows after*

**Everyone goes to bed after the eventful day.**

Kayla: *snuggles in closer to Kate and bites into her, in her sleep*

Kate: Wah! Kayla! *pushes her away* It's going to make you sick!

Kayla: *falls off the bed* Ow! Ugh…. I feel sick…

Kate: Oooh I'm dizzy…. *falls back over*

**Hears rushed footsteps up the stairs**

Kayla: Eek! *scurries up and licks Kate's neck to heal the puncture wounds*

Kate: Ahhh! That tickles!

Kayla: Oh god now I really feel sick…. *collapses*

Ishiin: *runs in the door* What's going on!? Ah! Why do you have blood on your neck!?

Kate: Oh it's just a tiny cut… nothing bad, doesn't even hurt.

Ishiin: *blinks* Where's Kayla?

Kayla: *drags upper half on the bed* Right here…

Ishiin: Wow… you look like you're going to throw up…

Kayla: *coughs* I think I am… Ugh… *drops head down on the bed*

Ishiin: Come on! *picks up Kayla carrying her like a football and running quickly through the house to the bathroom door*

Kayla: Waaahhhhh! *covers mouth* Oh you're really going to make me sick.

Ishiin: *places her in the bathroom* There you go…

Kayla: *tries pushing him out* I don't like people in the room when this is happening….*closes door*

Ichigo: *walks over to Kate* What's wrong with her?

Kate: *sighs* She's been so hungry that she actually latched to me and got some of my blood…

Ichigo: *sighs heavily*

Kate: And since she's going to throw up all that blood she's going to be very hungry and need to feed off someone quick or she'll go on a rampage…

Kayla: *crawls out of bathroom and whispers* Need…. Blood. *flops to ground*

Ichigo: Fine I'll go help her.

Kate: No you can't… she can't take anymore from you. She'll kill you. We need someone new…I'll go track down Renji. *runs out the door and transforms, running off to track down Renji. Runs into Urahara's shop, transforming back* Where's Renji!?

Renji: *drags himself out of the room* What is it?

Kate: You have to come with me, now!

Renji: *wakes up a little more and sees Kate's ripped up clothes* What the hell happened?!

Kate: I had to rip my favorite pajamas for this! Now come on!

Renji: Okay okay!

Kate: Get on my back! *transforms*

**They get back to see Kayla lunging at Ichigo and him trying to hold her back with all his strength**

Renji: What the hell is going on?

Ichigo: *grabs Kayla and throws her at Renji*

Renji: *eyes widen* Ahhhh!

Kayla: *attaches to Renji and bites down on his neck*

Renji: Wahhhh! *falls over*

Ishiin: What the hell is going on in there?!

Kate: *steps in front of Ishiin and says in a evil voice* Step back now…

Ishiin: Eh? What happened to your clothes.

Kate: Go back to bed… forget everything…

Ishiin: Um… okay… *backs off*

Kate: Cool I'm somewhat intimidating.

Renji: Would you get her off of me?

Kate: Not yet…

Renji: I don't like what this vampire glamour does.

Kate and Ichigo: I know you're pain…

Kate: She just bit me…

Renji: What!?

Kate: Yes… that's why I ran and got you… she got a hold of me and threw up.

Renji: Why couldn't she just bite the strawberry?

Kate: Cause he would have died!

Renji: And the loss?

Ichigo: *glares*

Kate: *kicks Renji's head* Idiot!

Kayla: *lifts head and glares over at Kate baring her teeth and growling*

Kate: Oh… Renji you've been claimed.

Renji: I don't want to be claimed by her!

Kayla: *bites back onto him still growling*

Renji: ow, ow, ow!

Kate: Ow? That means the glamour is wearing off.

Renji: *starts going pale*

Ichigo: We should probably pull her off now…

Kate: Okay I'll pull Kayla away and you pull Renji out from under her.

Ichigo: *nods* Alright. *pulls on Renji*

Kate: *grabs under Kayla's arms and wraps her arms over Kayla's shoulders locking it in place*

Kayla: *lunges towards Ichigo biting onto his wrist*

Kate: Damn it Kayla! *knees her in the head with a force causing her head to split open*

Kayla: *ends up letting go, turns head around baring her bloody teeth and growling. Her blood red eyes locked onto Kate*

Kate: Great now she's after me..

Ichigo: *holds onto his wrist* Holy shit!

Kayla: *tries lunging towards Kate*

Kate: *growls, ears and tail pop out, her eyes then turn yellow to try to gain the strength to hold her down. Flips Kayla over and pins her down to the ground keeping away at enough distance not to be bitten*

Kayla: *struggles for a while until the blood finally flows through her body allowing her to take control of herself. Her eyes turn back to their normal blue color* Um… what's going on Kate? Why are you on me…. *frowns* You're eyes are scaring me…

Kate: Oh sorry… *changes back*

Kayla: Uh… Eh heh… sorry….

Kate: *lets Kayla up* Now go patch them up!

Kayla: *looks over at the guys and sees the tears in Renji's neck and Ichigo's wrist* Oh sorry… I must have been brutal. *crawls over to them licking at Renji's wound to heal it*

Renji: *wakes up at that given time from the sudden coldness and sees Kayla leaning over him* Wahhhh! Get away!

Kayla: *clings onto his arm, snuggling her face into it and begins to tear up* I'm sorry Renji… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…. *whimpers*

Renji: *sighs and pats her head* It's fine…

Kate: Hello over here! There is another injured person! *putting pressure to his wound*

Kayla: Wahhh! *scurries over and licks at it too* I'm so sorry Ichigo! *clings to him as well* I'm sorry!

Kate: You know… we're going to have to keep an eye on Renji. Considering he lost so much blood.

Kayla: *nods* I figured as much… but Ichigo's bed is small the two boys couldn't fit on it together… I could make it bigger…

Kate and Ichigo: No!

Kayla: Yeah I don't have the energy to do so… so he'll have to sleep with you Kate.

Kate: Great… *hears loud thump in background*

Everyone: *looks back to see Renji collapsed on the ground half dead*

Kate: Great I'll have to make sure his organs don't fail.

Kayla: You know I took quite a bit of blood so I could spare a little which would strengthen him incredibly.

Kate and Ichigo: uhh….

Kayla: *sighs* It will be fine… I know my limit with this. *crawls over and bites into her wrist tearing at it, then dropping a little into Renji's mouth*

Renji: *jumps up* Wahhh! What the hell is that?! *gags*

Kayla: *smiles* See it made him stronger. *licks at her wrist* But he still needs a good night's sleep… same with all of us…. *yawns and stretches*

**Everyone goes to bed…**

Kayla: *wakes up with a bloody shirt* Ew… I needs a shower… *takes a shower, once she is done she walks into the bedroom in just a towel*

Renji: *sees Kayla* Wahhhh!

Kayla: *squeaks* Calm down… I'm just getting clothes.

Kate: *jumps* Wha? *looks around* Oh it's just Kayla… *slaps Renji* Shut up…

Renji: *blinks* Wow… I didn't even feel that.

Kate: It's cause you had some of her blood… don't get used to it.

Kayla: Yeah! You're going to feel good now!

Ichigo: *stumbles into the room* Would you guys shut up!? *holds onto door frame*

Kayla: *blinks* Maybe I should have given him some too… I've recharged quite a bit. *scurries over biting at her wrist* Here drink some of this.

Ichigo: No! *stumbles backwards falling down*

Kayla: *crawls on top of him and forces him to drink*

Ichigo: *tries spitting it back out*

Kayla: No! *covers his mouth*

Kate: *sighs and gets up* Here… this is the easy way. *pinches his nose* Now you have to swallow in order to breathe.

Ichigo: *swallows it and gasps for air*

Kayla: *smiles and removes hands* There now you'll feel much better. *licks at wrist then sees the blood on his face* Whooo blood. *licks at his face*

Ichigo: *Flushes* Whaaaa!

Kate: *pushes the door shut* I'll let you come in when you're done with that!

Kayla: But my clothes!

Kate: *throws them out* There.

Kayla: Thank you! *goes back to cleaning*

Ichigo: Ack stop it!

Ishiin: *walks up the stairs and pauses* What's going on? Why do you have blood on your face!?

Ichigo: It's not blood…. It's…. jam….

Ishiin: Jam?

Kayla and Ichigo: *nods*

Ishiin: Why is she licking it off your face?

Kayla: It's strawberry jam…. I love strawberries. *smiles*

Ishiin: *starts laughing*

Kayla: What's so funny? *pouts*

Ishiin: Nothing… nothing at all. *walks back down the stairs*

Kayla: *blinks* Hm… well I better get dressed…

**Later that day**

Ishiin: Hey Ichigo.. come do your laundry.

Ichigo: *sighs and gets up* Alright

Kayla: *scurries off* I'll do it!

Ichigo: *blinks* What's that all about?

Renji: *shrugs* Maybe she wants to mess with your underwear?

Kate: *sighs* No she feels bad for last night you idiots…

Renji and Ichigo: Oh…

Kayla: *keeps running back and forth doing any little chore available for everyone*

Renji: She's starting to make me dizzy….

Kate: *growls* Kayla sit down you're making me nervous!

Kayla: I can't stop though I have so much left to do. *runs off doing other things*

Kate: You know what! We need to get out of the house!

Renji: And go where? *sighs, growls and grabs Kayla by the waist slamming her down into a sitting position on the couch* Stay!

Kayla: *blinks* But but….

Renji: No buts!

Kayla: *looks down, fidgets hands and whispers* Sorry…

Kate: I have an idea… how about we go camping for a couple of days?

Renji and Ichigo: *shrugs* Sure…

Kate: Whoo I haven't been able to howl at the moon in a couple of days! This will be fun!

Renji and Ichigo: *stares at her*

Kate: What it's a wolf thing…. Hey Ichigo… how many tents do you have?

Ichigo: Just one…

Kayla: I can make another one.

Everyone: No!

Kate: How big is it? Is it big enough for all four of us?

Ichigo: I believe so…

Kate: Then we'll be good.

**The gang hikes up to their camping area, by the time they get there it is night. Kate and Kayla are both able to see in the dark and are nominated to put up the tent. The guys have never actually built a tent so they just stand there and watch.**

Kate: Alright Kayla, let's get this thing built!

Kayla: umm…

Kate: Well, what are you waiting for?

Kayla: umm I've never actually built a tent either. I always had a camper.

Kate: *anime fall* ugh

Kayla: I had a kiddy one that stayed in the house…*smiles* it had Dalmatians on it!!

Kate: *sweat drop* fine just give me some room then.

Kayla: b-but I'll try. I doesn't look too hard, I've built something similar.

Kate: If you think you can then sure.

**Finally the tent gets built. . .**

Kayla: phew *wipes forehead* can we go to the hot springs now?

Kate: Do you know where the guys went?

Kayla: Don't know don't care. I'm going to the hot springs.

Kate: alright I'm going to finish up and meet you there.

Kayla: okay.

**When at the hot springs Kayla strips down throwing her clothes here and there and climbs in and dunks under the water. The guys then walk to the spring in their towels not seeing Kayla's clothes since they are thrown everywhere and tangled in trees, they go ahead and climb on in the spring.**

Kayla: *slowly begins to pop her head out of the water ears twitching*

Renji: What's that?

Kayla: *squeaks and pops head back underwater*

Ichigo: What the hell was that!?

Renji: I donno but…. *grabs onto something fluffy* I got it! *yanks it up out of the water*

Kayla: *is hanging by her tail* Reooooowr!

Renji: *drops Kayla and blushes* Was that what I thought it was?

Ichigo: *blushes as well* I think so…

Kayla: *stands up and rubs her tail bone* What the hell was that for?! You almost ripped my tail off you bastard!

Guys: *stares in shock*

Kayla: *blinks and looks down at herself, puts hands on hips and shakes them* What, you like?

Renji: Oh god! *covers face* my eyes!

Kayla: *snickers and walks over to Renji poking at his chest* Aw what's wrong?

Renji: Get the hell away from me!

Kate: *walks up in a towel* What's all the commoti- . . . there are so many things wrong with this picture.

Kayla: Aw come join us Katie!

Kate: No….

Renji: No come back! Get her away!

Kayla: *snickers* Aww I love you too Renji. *hugs him*

Renji: Ahhhhhhhhh! Get her off!

Kate: I'm gonna go get dressed now.

Renji: Noooo come back!

Kate: I'm definitely leaving now.

Ichigo: *sighs* Come on. *pulls Kayla off of Renji*

Kayla: Awww ruin my fun you jerk.

Renji: *climbs out and runs after Kate* Come back!

Kayla: Yeah let's go get Kate! *hops out of the water and chases after her* Kaaaaate!

Kate: *blinks and looks back* Why are naked people chasing after me?

Kayla: *grabs Kate by the arm and starts dragging her back to the hot springs, then throwing her into the spring* Bwa!!!! *stands there in triumph*

Kate: K-Kayla…. Could you… cover yourself?

Kayla: *blushes* Oh sorry… I forgot. *gets back into the spring*

Renji: There is no way I am getting back in.

Kayla: What about…. *pulls Kate's towel off and throws it into a tree* Now?!

Kate: Wahhhh! *covers self*

Renji: *blushes* N-no…

Kayla: *growls* Come in or I'm getting out and dragging you in….

Renji: FINE! *gets in the water*

Kate: You know… for once I'm kind of glad I'm short. The water goes up to my waist!

Kayla: *looks down at self* I'm screwed it doesn't cover anything. Oh well… think of poor Renji…

Kate: yup he's taller than all of us…

Kayla: But he cheats… cause he has a towel.

Renji: Damn straight!

Kate: *pouts* I had a towel…

Kayla: You still do… *points* It's in that tree. *smiles*

Kate: *growls*

Kayla: *blinks* Did you hear that?

Kate: *pops ears out* Yeah… I can smell it too…

Girls: *retract their ears and tails*

Renji: Hear what? *random loud crashing noise*

Everyone: *shrieks*

Kate: *clings to Renji's arm*

Kayla: *climbs into Ichigo's lap and clings onto him*

Guys: *blush, hold protectively*

Ishiin: What are you kids do-. . . what the hell are you kids doing?!

Kayla: Clinging for dear life cause you scared us half to death?

Ishiin: Why are you all naked!

Kayla: The guys have towels. *smiles*

Kate: *frowns* I had a towel… *points to where the towel is* Kayla threw it up there though…

Ishiin: Why did she undress you?

Kayla: *smiles* Cause I was trying to get Renji in the springs.

Ishiin: *glares at Renji*

Kayla: He didn't though… I had to threaten to drag him in…. he didn't want to see me naked again…

Ishiin: Again!?

Kayla: He he yeah… I kinda forgot I was naked. *smiles innocently*

Ishiin: That's it I'm staying here! I can't leave you children alone who knows what might happen?!

Kate: What about Yuzu and Karin?

Kayla: Yeah… I bet they are sitting in the corner all scared. Yuzu is holding on to Karin asking where her daddy is.

Ishiin: My girls! *runs off into the distance*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Kate: Alright it's getting late, let's start cooking dinner.

Kayla: Awwww but but… I was enjoying the hot springs. *still clinging to Ichigo*

Renji: Hm I wonder why…

Kayla: *glares and then grins* Oh yes… you better leave. Don't want to see what's going to happen next.

Renji: *shudders*

Kate: *sighs* Your really going to leave cooking to me Kayla?

Kayla: *pauses for a moment* Hmm… maybe I should get out. *crawls out of the springs*

Renji: Gah! Cover yourself!

Kayla: *wiggles hips* You don't like?

Renji: Oh god I'm going to have nightmares. *suddenly gets hit in the head with a rock* Ow what was that for?!

Kayla: Serves you right!

Kate: Ah screw it! *crawls out as well*

Renji: *turns around and faces Ichigo with his face all red*

Kayla: Well that shut him up. *smiles*

Renji: Just you wait… when you're dressed

Kayla: Then I won't get dressed. I shall run around naked! Ha!

Renji: Never mind….

Ichigo: Please put on some clothes.

Kayla: Aw you out of everyone I would have thought to like it. Kaaaatie…. He's mean. Oh well looks like this relationship isn't going to work.

Ichigo: No that's not what I meant!

Kate: Come on let's cook dinner before we have an angry werewolf on our hands!

Kayla: Oh… gotta go! *scurries off*

**The gang is now settled around a nice cozy campfire now finishing up their dinner**

Renji: Wow, at least you're good for something.

Kayla: heeey! Jerk. *folds arms and pouts* I'm not cooking for you anymore!

Renji: Hey it was a compliment!

Kayla: How do you call that a compliment!?

Kate: Guys shut up! *leans to the side as if listening to something intently*

Kayla: *blinks and pops out ears trying to figure out what she is listening to*

Man: *suddenly appears from behind a tree*

Kayla: Katie… Is that what I think it is?

Kate: *nod* Wow…

Kayla: *leans over a little to get a better look* Damn that's nice.

Kate: Woof…

Kayla: That's my girl… finally growing up. Awwww… Wait… does that mean he's going to try to mate with you?

Kate: *pauses for a moment* Waaaaaah!

Man: My name is Mori, I am the Alpha Wolf of this forest. And by your scent you seem to be an Omega.

Kate: No I'm not I swear!

Kayla: Ah shit…. *bares fangs* You better back off.

Mori: Oh so it seems you have been claimed by another species… Why would you be with a vampire of all?

Kate: Oh no…

Kayla: *gags* Hell no! If anyone has a claim on her it would be him. *points to Renji*

Mori: Oh so I have to fight him? Shouldn't be too hard.

Renji: Hey! *jumps up* I'd like to see you try!

Kate: *stands in front of Renji* No!

Kayla: It'd be best if you'd leave. Unless you'd rather fight a Vampire and another Werewolf? Or shall I pull out the Succubus or maybe use the siren song to get your ass to leave. *growls, vampire anger begins to kick in*

Mori: *growls and bares his teeth* I'd like to see you try.

Kayla: *smirks and transforms into the Succubus*

**(The succubus is a seductress and transforms into the form that would be the most appealing to the victim. So she appears as a naked woman with wolf ears and a tail. Since it is an illusion it effects the others and shows what they like. . .)**

Mori: *pauses and stares*

Kate: Ummm… Kayla this is a little awkward I see you as a man…

Kayla: Well I suppose that's good considering it shows what you truly find…. attractive.

Kate: Well good job…

Renji: So that's why I see you as Kate…

Kayla: Aw he finds you hot Katie…

Kate: Tell me something I don't know…

Ichigo: Kayla… why are you naked again?

Kayla: Because that's apparently what you like and are now succumbing to the illusions of the Succubus. *giggles* Aw and I thought you didn't like me naked.

Ichigo: *blushes* Uhhh…

Mori: I do like this… now there are two Omegas…

Kayla: This isn't working…. Time for the song….

Kate: No Kayla please don't! I'll take care of him! Just don't do the song!

Kayla: But that's the easiest way…

Kate: Nooo! *grabs Mori by the arm and drags him off into the forest*

Kayla: *blank stare* Well… that was sad…

Renji: Ahhhh! He ran into the woods with her! *runs after*

Kayla: *sweat drops and transforms back, plopping down on the ground* Oh well… Kate will deal with him… Now what is this with you picturing me naked?

Ichigo: *blushes and turns away* Shut up…

Kayla: Awwww *hugs* It's okay. Well… really it kind of is if you think about it… I mean you see it and end up doing stuff to it in the future…

Ichigo: *flushes more* Uh! That's in the future let's not talk about that! What do you think they're doing out there?

Kayla: *sweat drop* Probably fighting?

Kate: *walks back up to the camp with her clothes all torn*

Kayla: Man.. he got frisky didn't he?

Kate: Just a little bit. *sighs and plops down next to Kayla*

Kayla: Where's Renji?

Kate: He should be behind me… Probably still gloating… *shivers* I've never been so violated in my life.

Kayla: Still gloating about what. *blinks*

Kate: He still had some of your blood in him so… he kinda kicked his ass.

Kayla: *laughs* Wait… does that mean he's the new Alpha?

Kate: *palm to forehead* Oh great. . .

Kayla: *smirks and scoots closer to Kate* And your duty as the Omega….

Kate: Ah! Just shut up!

Kayla: *giggles* Looks like Kana is coming first. Hey Ichigo looks like we need to step it up… Carmella is supposed to come first.

Ichigo: *blushes and covers his face* uhhh….

Kayla: *blinks* Jeez I'm going to end up killing that guy one day….

Kate: *twitches*

Kayla: What? *grins* It's your duty…

Kate: Well you kicked my ass…. So… it's actually your duty as omega.

Kayla: *freezes then ducks behind Ichigo* Noooo! I don't wanna make babies with Renji! He's like my brother I get to pick on! *starts to shake Ichigo by the shoulders* Don't make me do it!

Ichigo: Nobody is going to make you do it calm down. *hugs her and pets her head lightly* It's okay.

Kayla: *Purrs and snuggles head into him*

Renji: *walks up* What the hell did I miss? . . . You guys should have been there! I so kicked his ass!

Kayla: *whines still hiding her face* That's nice Renji.

Renji: *blinks* What's wrong with her?

Kate: She's the new Omega…

Renji: So? Isn't that a good thing?

Kate: *starts laughing* I'm going to bed…

Renji: No! What the hell is going on?!

Kate: Nope I'm going to bed. *zips up tent*

Renji: No wait!

Ichigo: *sighs heavily* Well since you beat that Alpha it made you the new alpha and with her being the new Omega. It's kind of like a mate pairing….

Kate: *yells from the tent* And wolves mate for life!

Renji: No! I refuse!

Kayla: It's okay I'm not a full wolf anyways… I don't want to see where your tattoos go that badly.

Renji: *sighs* Well that's good to know… I was beginning to wonder a little earlier today.

Kayla: Nah… I just did that to screw with your head.

Renji: *frustrated sigh* I'm going to bed to.

Kayla: *yawns* Yeah I probably want to go to bed to… *pulls Ichigo by the arm* Come on… time to go nigh nigh!

**They all go in the tent and sleep. . . . Sometime during the middle of the night.**

Renji: *wakes up from feeling something sharp on his shoulder* What the? *hears random light growling next to him, when he looks over it is Kate gnawing on his shoulder* Um Kate what the hell are you doing?

Kate: Huh wha? *slowly opens her eyes sucking in her drool* Sorry… *starts wiping off his shoulder*

**They hear random slurping in the background**

Kate: *looks over and sees Kayla feeding off of Ichigo* Ah Kayla don't kill him!

Kayla: Huh what? *blinks and pulls away* Eheh… I must be hungry. . . don't worry I'm not hungry enough to drain him… *snicker* You know he's probably having dirty dreams now.

Renji: *cringes* Poor guy… that would be a nightmare.

Kate: Not for him.

Renji: I knew he was sick. . . *gag*

Kayla: If Kate wasn't in the way I would so pound you…. *frowns*

Renji: Aw are you sticking up for him?

Kayla: You know… I am still a little hungry. . .

Renji: Okay shutting up. . . *turns away*

Ichigo: *yawns and wakes up a little* Why does my neck hurt? *rubs his neck a little getting some warm liquid on it* What is this? *licks it, then slowly looks over at Kayla*

Kayla: Eheh… sorry… I guess I feed in my sleep. *smirks* Have a good dream?

Ichigo: *blushes* shut up. . .

**Everyone ends up going back to sleep in the morning they pack up and head back home**

Kate: Ew I'm all gross now… *runs towards the bathroom*

Kayla: Nevah! *makes Kate freeze and walks past her into the bathroom, once she is in the bath she allows Kate to move*

Kate: Cheater! *picks the lock and goes in*

Kayla: Heeey my bath time. *pouts*

Kate: Scoot over you jerk.

Kayla: *sighs* Fine… *makes a little rubber ducky appear* Bwahahahahah!

Kate: Kayla Kayla make a little boat!

Renji: What the hell are they doing in there?

Ichigo: *shrugs* Leave them be.

Kayla: *makes a little boat appear* Whoo!

Renji: *walks up to the door* Are you sure they're okay?

Ichigo: Leave them alone… *starts pulling at his arm*

**The girls randomly scream**

Renji: *busts open the door* What's going on?!

Kayla: Ahhh the boat's going down! Katie you killed it with your tail!

Kate: *sitting on the side of the tub* Sorry!

Ichigo: *sighs heavily with his face all red* At least there's bubbles… *blinks* Where the hell did you get bubbles?

Girls: *looks up at the guys* Hiii

Kayla: Katie what's on your shoulder?

Kate: *suddenly feels something sharp go into her shoulder* Wahhhhh! *slaps her shoulder*

Kayla: *leans forward* Um… Kate… there are little people on you…. Hmm I must have gotten a real ship….

Kate: *moves her hand and sees a little blood spot* I think I just killed this one… *pulls out little harpoon* Ow…

Kayla: Wahhh! Be nice! *grabs the little people and puts them on her should* There you sit there while I fix the ship.

Guys: Ahhhhh we just lost Bob! We're coming we'll save you Bob! *starts running down*

Kayla: *looks down* Um… Kate…. There seems to be little black moving dots on my chest.

Guys: *starts climbing up the bubbles and making their way towards Kate*

Kate: Wahhh! *falls backwards out of the tub*

Kayla: Wahhh! *leans out over the tub* Katie are you okay?!

Ishiin: *suddenly walks up* What's going on? *looks over* Waaah! Why are you peeping on the girls!? *pauses*

Kayla: Well that's a stupid question…

Ichigo: You're not helping…

Kayla: Well… you guys are supposed to be sexually active… you are to that age. *smiles*

Ichigo: You're still not helping!

**There is a sudden splashing noise, everyone turns to look**

Kate: *pops her head out of the water* Hi…. *looks over at Kayla* They started harpooning my legs. *smiles* I'm drowning them.

Kayla: I should probably send them back…. *fixes the ship and makes it teleport back with the guys in it*

Ishiin: Where'd that ship go?

Kayla: Umm… it sunk… *starts digging in the water*

Kate: Waahhhh! Kayla should not be touching there!

Kayla: Sorry! *starts digging around some more* Got it! *pulls it up*

Kate: *submerges under water*

Kayla: *pulls up a foot* . . . That's not a ship… *slowly puts it back under water*

Kate: Are you trying to drown me!?

Kayla: Sorry!

Ishiin: What's that on top of your heads?

Kate: Bubbles?

Ishiin: There are black bubbles?

Kayla: *pauses and suddenly makes black bubbles appear* See there are black bubbles…

Ishiin: hm….

**Long awkward silence**

Kayla: What are you doing looking at us Ishiin?!

Ishiin: *flushes* Waahhhh! Sorry girls! *slams the door shut on Renji's foot*

Renji: Wahhhhhhhhhh! *pulls out of the door, then the door is shut*

Kayla: Well that was close…. *smirks* I'm so never going to let Ishiin live that down. I want another ducky. *makes a duck appear and squeezes it, it makes a sudden quack noise*

Kate: That's a real duck!

Girls: *scream*

Guys: *bust the door open* What's wrong?!

Kayla: *throws the duck out the door*

Guys: *screams, runs away from the duck, the duck begins chasing them*

Kayla: Wow… that's one mean duck…

Kate: Ducks are really mean… I know... I got chased by one…

**The two boys run by with the duck chasing them Ishiin stops at the door **

Ishiin: Are you girls alright?

Girls: *nods*

Renji: Wahhh! It's coming back!

Kayla: It's not coming in here! *runs towards the door, the water causing her to slide right into Ishiin* Uh… Hi Ishiin…

Ishiin: *blushes* Uh… hi….

**They hear a sudden quack noise**

Kayla: Wahhh! *gets up and pushes Ishiin out of the doorway, then slams the door, climbs back into the tub* I think Ishiin saw me naked….

Kate: Well… Everyone but the girls have seen you naked now….

Kayla: That's okay… I'm sure Ishiin won't get mad at me… in fact… he's never been mad at me… you and the guys but not me. Bwa!

Kate: *pouts* Not fair… you're the favorite child.

Kayla: *giggles* He's probably hoping I marry his son.

Kate: Don't ruin his expectations

Kayla: *flushes* We'll see about that. *folds arms*

Kate: Ha!

**The guys scream again**

Kayla: Maybe we should go help them.

Kate: *nods* I think so to…

**The girls get on towels and eventually end up chasing the duck down**

Kayla: Hey Kate… look those guys are on TV. . . it seems I have sent the rubber ducky there too…

**The wind suddenly catches and the rubber ducky falls forward making a hole in the ship**

Guys: Wahhh! The rubber ducky made a hole in the ship! We're going down!

Kayla: oops…

Ichigo: Make the duck disappear.

Kayla: He he… sorry….

Renji: And for god's sake take off that towel!

Kate: *looks down* I forgot I was in a towel.

Kayla: *walks over seductively* Okay… *starts tugging at her towel*

Renji: No I meant go put on clothes!

Kayla: *starts laughing hysterically*

Renji: Oh I'm so going to hurt you!

Kate: *steps in front of Renji* But but but… *pulls down her towel a little*

Renji: *flushes and falls over*

Kate: oops… oh well… *walks off*

Kayla: *hiding behind Ichigo* Ahahahahahaha! *pulls off Ichigo's shirt and put it on* Bwa now I'm dressed! *looks down* This looked much longer… hmmm *pokes at her chest* I think I'm stretching it out. . .

Ichigo: Ah! But that's my favorite shirt! *starts pulling the shirt off*

Ishiin: What are you doing?!

Ichigo: *pauses and blushes* Um…

Kayla: *pops out of the shirt* He was undressing me…

Ichigo: *sighs and puts his shirt back on* It's all stretched out….

Kayla: *giggles* Now you're going to have to stuff… I'll let you borrow one of my bras. *snickers*

Ichigo: *looks over at Kayla and smirks, then starts to chase after her*

Kayla: Wahhhh! *runs up the stairs* Kaaaatie! Help!

Kate: Who is it this time? *pops head out of the door*

Kayla: The red head is still on the ground…

Kate: Well then I can't help you. *goes back in the room*

Kayla: Wait… *turns and faces him grinning evilly*

Ichigo: *pauses for a moment* What are you planning?

Kayla: *throws off her towel and hugs him* Awww I love you too Ichigo.

Ichigo: Wahhh! *blushes madly* Uh… please let go.

Kayla: *sniffles* What? You don't like hugging me?

Ichigo: No it's not that… it's just that you're um… naked….

Kayla: Well if you can't handle that then I suppose the relationship isn't going to work… because you know eventually we'll end up getting to that time wher-

Ichigo: Stop it!

Kayla: *snickers gets up off of him and runs to room cackling* You're too easy Ichigo!

Ichigo: *sits up and sighs* Ugh…

Kayla: *looks down at herself* Maaaan I forgot my towel…. *sighs and gets changed* Oh wells.

Kate: Hey Kayla… do you think Ichigo has strawberry underpants?

Kayla: *blinks* I don't know. . . *giggles* I can't believe you were thinking about that. I wonder if I should inform Renji of the sudden interest.

Kate: *pauses for a moment* You should… just so we can see them fight.

Kayla: *snickers* You're so cruel… nah I'll save that for when one of them pisses me off or I need a good come back for Renji.

Kate: I hope that doesn't back fire on me.

Kayla: *giggles* Well I'm off to dig through an underwear drawer to see if I can find any. *scurries off, runs off into his room and begins to dig through the drawer in search of strawberry underwear*

Ichigo: *sees her from the hall and run into his room* What the hell? *walks into his bedroom and sees his underwear being slung all over the room* Ah! What the hell are you doing?!

Kayla: Looking for strawberries!

Ichigo: *blank stare* Those would be in the fridge not my underwear drawer…

Kayla: No, strawberry printed underwear. . . *pauses in mid throw* Wait... we have strawberries?

Ichigo: *sweat drop* I don't have strawberry underwear sorry. . .

Kayla: *pulls out ducky print underwear* Oh hell yeah! *runs off into her room* Kaaaatiiie!

Ichigo: Wait! *chases after*

Kate: What is it?

Kayla: *smirks and holds up underwear* He has ducky print!

Kate: Yes!

Kayla: We so need to take pictures.

Kate: Yes! Where is the camera?

Kayla: *pulls it out and smirks* Hee hee. *starts taking pictures*

Ichigo: *runs into the room and snatches them up* Give me those! *blushes madly*

Kayla: Awww… he broke through my barrier. . . Oh well… that just means… *smirks* Hey Katie cover your eyes.

Kate: Um… why?

Kayla: *snickers* Do you want to see his butt?

Kate: *covers her face* Nah I don't think so…

Ichigo: *backs up* Um… Kayla what are you planning?

Kayla: *tackles him, undressing him and putting him in the ducky print underwear*

Kate: *starts laughing at him*

Ichigo: *blushes and covers himself*

Kayla: *starts taking pictures* Come on strut your stuff like at the fashion show. Shake it baby shake it! Hmm… he's not doing anything… here Kate you take the pictures I'll make him pose.

Ichigo: *runs out the door and into his room*

Kayla: Aw, that is so lame… *pouts* Oh well… I heard we have strawberries. *walks out of the room*

Kate: Whoo strawberries! *follows after*

**The girls begin eating the strawberries until there is a knock on the door.**

Kate: *sighs and goes and answers the door, sees Renji* What are you doing here. . . never mind… *turns and walks back into the room plopping on the couch* Hey where'd Kayla go? Aw she took the strawberries… I just know she's eating them. *sighs* Oh well… *turns on the tv*

Renji: *plops down next to Kate and watches tv with her*

Ishiin: *walks up the stairs to go and talk to his son*

Kayla: Oh strawberry you are so good….*in seductive voice*

Ishiin: *pauses then kicks in the door* Ichigo you shouldn't be doing that!

Kayla: *looks up from nibbling on her strawberry* Hm? Ishiin this is the wrong room. *points* He's that way.

Ichigo: *walks out of his room fully dressed* Why is everyone yelling?

Ishiin: *shakes his head* Never mind. *turns and walks down the stairs, then sees Renji* What are you doing here?!

Kate: Shut up he's watching this movie with me. *is all curled up watching a shoot em' up blow em' up movie*

Kayla: Hey are you still wearing those ducky print boxers?

Ichigo: *grunts, turns away and walks off*

Kayla: Heeeey…. Fine if you won't answer me! *tackles him* I'll find out myself! *starts yanking at his pants*

Ichigo: Waaah! Stop it! *trying to hold his pants up*

Kayla: *grabs him by the arm* But I must sketch you in them! *starts taking off his clothes*

Ichigo: Would you stop undressing me?!

Kate: *ears pop out and she turns her head*

Renji: *blinks* What's wrong?

Kate: What the…. What's going on up there?

Renji: Honesty I don't want to know. *goes back to watching tv*

Kate: *turns and glomps Renji* Stop hogging all the popcorn!

**Hours later**

Kayla: *has been done sketching It for about a half hour, sits there looking at him not believing that he actually posed*

Ichigo: Why the hell do you keep staring at me? You're done aren't you. . .

Kayla: *smiles and nods* For about a half hour or so now. *snickers*

Ichigo: *frowns then tackles Kayla*

Kayla: Waaaaaaah!

Ishiin: What the hell is going on up there?! *stomps up the stairs*

Kate: Oh I gotta see this!

Ishiin: *kicks the door in and sees Ichigo on top of Kayla on the bed, mouth drops open*

Kate: *walks in and shakes her head* At least they have most of their clothes on. It's much worse otherwise. *shudders*

Kayla: *blushes* Kaaatie!

Kate: Pay backs a bitch isn't it! *cackles and runs off*

Ishiin: *walks in and closes the door looking all serious* We're going to need to have a talk.

**Hours later**

Kayla: *plops down on the couch next to Kate*

Kate: Man you were up there for a long time.

Kayla: *droops her head* Yeah… we had a long talk. Now… I'm supposed to marry Ichigo. . .

Kate: *goes all dot eyed and sighs*

Ishiin: They shall be married in the spring!

Kayla: *whimpers and hugs Ishiin around the waist* But… but Ishiin…

Ishiin: No need to thank me!

Kayla: But Ishiin… I don't like arranged marriages. . . if I marry him this way forever I will mentally beat myself up wondering if he really wanted to marry me or if it was just because his father forced him. I couldn't live with that. . . shouldn't we be happy. *smiles* Besides… I've always fantasized about the proposal.

Ishiin: *sniffles* You're right…. Okay its off then. *points at Ichigo* But I expect you guys to get married eventually! *hugs Kayla* She's such a fine girl.

Ichigo: I plan on it.

Kayla: *blushes* Uhhh….Oh uh Kate has something to say to you.

Kate: Huh? *shoves popcorn in her mouth*

Kayla: About the pay back. . .

Kate: Oh heh… well you see when I said pay backs a bitch I was referring to when she messed up my hair and said that me and Renji were making out.

Kayla: *giggles* Which they were

Kate: Fine explain it yourself! There's a box of condoms in his underwear drawer. *walks off*

Kayla: *blinks* I don't recall running across them while I was digging through his underwear drawer. . .

Ishiin: Why were you digging through my son's underwear?

Kayla: I was seeing if he had any strawberry boxers! I didn't find any. . . but I did find ducky boxers!

Renji: *falls off the couch laughing hysterically*

Kayla: See! *pulls down his pants causing his boxers to go down with them* Ummm… *pulls his underwear back up while blushing* Yeah see. . .

Ishiin: I did not need to see that of my son. . . why do you have ducky boxers?

Ichigo: *sighs* You bought them for me for Christmas last year. *pulls his pants back up*

Ishiin: Oh yeah.

Kayla: *giggles uncontrollably*

Ichigo: *grabs Kayla, putting her in a head lock*

Kayla: *tries pushing away* Heeeeey let go!

Kate: *jumps up on Ichigo's back* Let her go you meanie head!

Ichigo: *sweat drop, smirks then reaches back grabbing Kate by the arms flinging her down onto Renji*

Renji: Ooof!

Kate: Sorry I almost landed on my feet. *is straddling Renji*

Kayla: Freedom! *scurries off*

Ichigo: Come back here! *chases after*

Kayla: Waaaahhh! Run away!

Kate: Run Kayla run! *falls off Renji* Ow!

Kayla: *runs and finds a dead end* Crap!

Ichigo: *blocks the way out, puts his hands on the wall on either side of her head* Now what are you going to do.

Kayla: *stares at him*

Ichigo: *blinks and blushes* Why are you staring at me so intensely?

Kayla: *smiles* You have pretty eyes.

Ichigo: *blushes more* uh…

Kayla: *leans forward smirking seductively wiggling her shoulders* Really pretty eyes. . . they turn me on.

Ichigo: *blushes more and backs up a little* Uh… I gotta go

Kayla: *grabs onto his pants* No you don't. *pushes up against him*

Ichigo: K-Kayla please!

Renji: I don't even want to know what she's doing now.

Kate: Yeah you probably don't.

Kayla: *unbuttons his pants*

Ichigo: *squeaks* K-Kayla s-stop!

Kayla: *giggles and hugs him* Hee hee I'm just playing.

Ichigo: *stammers* That's not something you should be playing.

Kayla: Hey at least I wasn't playing with something.

Ichigo: Damn it Kayla!

Kayla: Eek! *runs off*

**Intense part of the movie**

Kayla: *runs past the couch screaming*

Kate: Wah! *jumps into Renji's lap*

Renji: *throws the popcorn* Wah! Why are you screaming?!

Ichigo: Get back here!

Kate: *sighs* Sorry about that… *climbs off of him*

Kayla: *pops up next to Kate* Hey! We should play a game!

Kate: Wahh! *clings to Renji again*

**They all get seated in a small circle as Kate begins reading off the instructions**

Kate: We need a bored, playing pieces, and die.

Kayla: . . . What the hell do they mean by die?

**Everyone but Renji sweat drop**

Kayla: Oh wait sorry I had a duh moment… die, dice. Ha ha… *sweat drop*

Kate: Well anyways. . .

Renji: What the hell do they mean by die?

**Everyone anime falls**

Kayla: Well if you would have listened I just explained it!

Renji: *glares* Who the hell would want to listen to you?!

Kayla: *growls and tackles Renji, they start into an all out brawl*

Kate: Well so much for the game. . . hey Kayla, nice lingerie.

Kayla: *flushes and scurries back into her spot covering herself* Shut up. *pouts*

Renji: *cringes* That's a horrible thought.

Kayla: *growls and glares picking up the die* Here's your fucking die! *throws it at Renji's head*

Renji: *smacks elbow on the table* The hell!?

**The table shakes and a glass of juice on Kate**

Kate: Dang it now I have to go throw these in the wash before it stains. *sighs* I'll be right back.

**A couple of minutes later Kate comes back wearing a short purple dress**

Kayla: Awww Katie you look so cute! *glomps and snuggles face into hers* Awwww

Kate: Ahh Kayla your making my bra pop out and my underpants are showing. *sees the guys blushing madly, grins evilly, innocent voice* Oh Kayla stop it, this is embarrassing we shouldn't be doing this in public.

Kayla: *pauses for a moment then smirks* Oh but Katie they had to know sometime.

Kate: *cuddles in closer* Oh I guess you're right. *has a light blush on her face*

**The girls lean in acting like they're going to kiss**

Guys: No!

Kayla: *looks up at the guys* What's your problem? *smirks* Aw Renji are you jealous cause I got to her first?

Kate: *snuggles face into Kayla's chest trying to muffle her laughter*

Renji: *growls*

Kayla: Oh Katie… not in front of the boys. That tickles. . . I guess I must really turn her on. *smiles lightly trying not to laugh*

Kate: *brings hand to face trying to cover her giggle*

Renji: *fuming*

Ichigo: When did this happen?

Kayla: Well you know when I was dressed up as Kaiden.

Kate: *calms herself* That's when I realized and it was a little easier in public with her dressed as a boy. *buries her face again*

Renji: Get your hands off my woman!

Kate: *pulls head away* Wait… what?

Kayla: Hey I'm the only one here that's with one of you boys. *laughs lightly* I'm sorry Ichigo I felt bad for stringing you along I had to come out with it.

Ichigo: Okay I know you guys are playing around. Now stop before you give Renji an aneurism.

Girls: *fall to the floor laughing hysterically*

Renji: *grunts* That was a mean trick! *goes to attack Kayla*

Kayla: It wasn't my fault! Katie started it this time!

Kate: *laughs lightly* I'm sorry Renji. *smiles innocently*

Guys: *sighs heavily*

Kayla: *kneels down and hugs Ichigo around the waist* Awww I'm sorry Ichigo

Ichigo: *sighs and pats her head* It's alright.

Kayla: Hey look! I'm the perfect size! Well that's good to know for later huh?

Ichigo: *blushes* What!? *sighs and pulls Kayla up to her feet*

Kayla: *squeezes onto him and kisses him* Aww I'm sorry. . . you forgive me?

Ichigo: *flushes and smiles* Yeah.

Renji: *sitting on ground with his arms folded and pouting*

Kate: Awww do you want a hug too?

Renji: *blushes and nods his head*

Kate: Awww okay. *wraps arms around his neck* Is that better?

Renji: *smiles happily and hugs back*

Kate: *let's go and flops on Renji's lap*

Renji: *blushes*

Kayla: *dips Ichigo down* Oh ma Cherie how I love you. *starts kissing on him*

Ichigo: I'm not a girl!

Kate: You know French?

Kayla: You know it is kinda common knowledge.

Renji: Ahaha you so are the girl! *seeing the fact that Ichigo is still dipped*

Ichigo: I'll show you girl! *stands up straight and pulls Kayla close*

Kayla: *squeaks and flushes*

Kate: *stomach growls* I'm hungry…

Everyone: *stares at Kate*

Kayla: Looks like I have to go cook! *scurries off*

Kate: Oooh Kayla whats cha making! *hops off of Renji's lap and runs after*

Renji: *flushes and falls backwards after seeing Katie's underwear*

Kate: *looks down at Renji*

Kayla: *pops head from around the door* What the hell was that. . . *sees Renji* Hee hee I think you killed him Katie.

**Kayla cooked pancakes and they all ate pancakes for dinner. The guys fall alseep with their heads on the table, and the girls find some sharpies and draw all over the guys faces.**

* * *

Kate: Hope you all enjoyed our little prank.

Guys: *mumbling*

Kayla: Aw come on we all know you're going to be having naughty dreams about it tonight. *wiggles shoulders*

Girls: *stifle their giggles*

Guys: *sigh and look at each other*What's on your face?! What?! *Growl* KAYLA!

Kayla: *whimpers* why do you always think it's me?

Kate: *whistles* Well please read and review . . . BYE!

Kayla: No don't leave me here! They're gonna eats me!

* * *

Kayla: Sorry I haven't gotten to draw them in outfits yet. I forgot all about it so it may take me a moment to do that. But once that is done it will be up. Eh heh. . . hmmm by the way I know my drawings arent the best so keep your foul comments to yourselves please and thank you. ^^


End file.
